Ecouter les senteurs du ciel
by D.Would
Summary: C'était un truc qui nous tombait dessus, lourd comme une enclume. Un désagrément. Un bidule avec lequel on jouait sous les plis des pulls. C'était une petite honte. Une tare. Un fait rare. Draco échoue dans sa mission. Sa punition est longue de neuf mois.
1. Ecouter les senteurs du ciel

**Posté le **: 31 Mars 2011. _Sonnez les clairons de l'Apocalypse._

**Note de l'auteur expliquant la démarche de ce one-shot : **"_Je suis certaine qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à écrire un mpreg plus intéressant que le tien_". Un défi lancé par une lectrice, dont j'ai déjà oublié le pseudonyme, via une review postée sur une autre fanfiction. J'adore les défis. Je les trouve stimulants et enrichissants. Ici, en plus d'écrire un one-shot, je voulais m'essayer à un nouvel exercice : les mpreg. Pour beaucoup de personnes, les mpreg sont une simple abomination de la fanfiction. En plus de cela, ils ont une extrême mauvaise réputation due à ce que quelques auteurs en ont fait. A la base étant des idées originales, une fois recyclées à outrance, elles n'en deviennent qu'un peu plus grossières. Selon moi, les mpreg ne sont pas à prendre au sérieux bien qu'ils traînent dans la boue tous les principes anatomiques de la nature humaine. Toute idée n'est pas mauvaise et mérite d'être exploitée : si un mpreg est écrit d'une manière à ce qu'il soit "présentable" eh bien, cela mérite d'être lu, voilà tout. J'ai déjà lu des mpreg assez bien réussis - tout couple confondu -, il faut chercher pourtant ! Mais ils existent. J'ai voulu me lancer dans cette aventure folle. Ce n'est pas forcément mes histoires de prédilections - je suis plus du genre... mmh, tout sauf ça, quoi ! - mais, j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Peut-être pas réussir, mais essayer de rédiger un mpreg qui tienne la route. La plus grande réussite sera sûrement de "convertir" quelques réfractaires au mpreg, et puis juste après, de les avoir fait lire cet OS jusqu'au bout. Je ne vous garantie pas que cela sera correct ou bon, mais, peut-être - par je ne sais quel tour de magie - cela vous plaira.

~ Bonne lecture, je crois bien que c'est le plus long one-shot que je n'ai jamais fait. Encore faut-il que cela en vaut la peine.

* * *

**Ecouter les senteurs du ciel **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C'était un truc qui nous tombait dessus, lourd comme une enclume. Un désagrément. Un bidule avec lequel on jouait sous les plis des pulls. C'était une petite honte. Une tare. Un fait rare. C'était le fruit d'une histoire glauque. Le péché originel. Satan a donné son sang à Gabriel. C'était un petit quelque chose aussi minuscule qu'un Vif d'Or. Cela avait la gueule d'un jeu mais c'était à prendre au sérieux. C'était casse-pied et déroutant. C'était un bébé puis un enfant.

Epuisé, Draco se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Le lavabo vert translucide du 12 Square Grimmaurd donnait l'illusion de plonger ses mains dans un lac. Il se sécha la figure et remit son pull en place. Il avait encore vomit. C'était la sonnette d'alarme, la trompette annonçant l'apocalypse. Cela était arrivé d'une horrible manière et n'était pas prêt à se défaire de lui. C'était là, collé à sa peau, sous sa peau, la chair de sa chair.

Au début, cela lui avait semblé absurde et inhumain. Glauque. Il n'avait pas de vagin. Il avait passé des nuits entières sous sa couette à se demander comment cela était possible. Par quel prodigue il... En général, Draco fermait les yeux. Il se souvenait du viol collectif qui l'avait accueilli en rentrant chez lui, au Manoir. Après avoir lâchement laissé Rogue tuer Dumbledore, Draco avait signé son suicide anomique. Voldemort était là pour le lui rappeler.

Il l'avait offert comme gibier, à seize ans.

Draco s'était senti moins que rien et son père avait laissé faire. Il avait crié, supplié, injurié, psalmodié, et pourtant, personne, oui, personne n'était venu l'aider. Alors, il avait pensé entre deux bouchées écœurantes, qu'il devait s'aider lui-même.

Il connaissait les recoins du Manoir par coeur. Il n'y avait plus ce parfum de jasmin qui flottait dans l'air mais celui du sang coagulé. L'odeur des plaintes, des cris, des souffrances provenant des cachots. Enfermé dans sa propre maison. Draco fut autorisé un jour à sortir. On lui demanda de passer devant ses geôliers. C'était l'orgasme de douleur : on allait l'achever. Il savait que seul Voldemort pouvait le faire et, ce dernier aimait bien jouer avec la nourriture avant de la dévorer. Draco avait eu très peur. Il était passé devant la lignée de portraits de ses ancêtres la tête haute. Prisonnier de ses propres murs. Enfermés dans ses souvenirs.

Des aïeux cavalaient de cadre en cadre, le hélant, le suppliant de se rebeller. Se rebeller ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour aller où ? Il ne connaissait personne en dehors de ces murs. Alors, résolu, il alla affronter son destin. On le conduisit dans la chambre qu'occupait le Lord. C'était sombre et Draco ne reconnut pas la pièce : c'était son jardin secret d'autrefois, où il aimait s'amuser étant enfant. Et c'était là, près de l'ancien coffre à jouets, qu'il allait mourir.

A peine le Lord eut il posé ses yeux sur lui que Draco frissonna de plus bel. Il s'imagina mille et un scénarios. Les deux fentes rouges qui brillaient dans la pénombre, si inquiétantes, qui se rapprochaient.

- Tu peux me le laisser Dolohov.

Dolohov s'en alla en s'inclinant profondément. Un rai de lumière parcouru la pièce un instant avant que tout ne redevienne noir. Le Lord s'était avancé et ses mains glaciales parcouraient sa peau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco parvint à soutenir son regard. Rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Il avait déjà vécu en Enfer.

- Ne cache pas ta peur. Elle est mienne, murmura Lord Voldemort en traçant des sillons sur son buste.

Draco voulut répondre quelque chose d'intéressant, histoire de tuer le temps. Oui, le tuer, l'anéantir... Mais quelque chose de dur et d'impitoyable s'abattit sur sa bouche. C'était donc ça un baiser par Lord Voldemort ? Draco voulu lui vomir entre les lèvres, lui cracher sa bile et son dégoût, lui causer meurtrissure et que jamais plus il ne le touche.

- Tu es fade maintenant que tout le monde t'a touché, dit Lord Voldemort d'un air las.

Draco fut heureux de voir la fin arriver si vite. Il ne l'intéressait plus. Il était libre pour toujours.

- Laissez-moi m'en aller, laissez-moi mourir.

Voldemort eut un sifflement d'amusement et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, ses pupilles se rétrécissant avec délectation.

- J'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Je n'accorde pas ce cadeau avec autant de miséricorde. Prouve-moi que tu as le droit de mourir.

- Aurais-je aussi à vous prouver que j'ai le droit de rester vivant ? demanda Draco, relevant la stupidité de l'ordre.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit rien, balançant sa baguette magique de droite à gauche comme un enfant qui s'ennuierait lors d'un dimanche pluvieux. Draco se demanda comment plaider en sa faveur.

- J'ai essayé de vous servir mais j'ai échoué. Je mérite la mort et bien plus. Je l'ai eu. Donnez-moi mon ultime récompense.

- Ton ultime récompense... répéta pensivement le Mage Noir. Ton ultime récompense tu l'auras. Mais avant... Mets-toi là.

Il lui désigna un recoin de la pièce encore plus sombre, une alcôve. Draco s'avança et son genou cogna contre du bois. L'encadrement d'un lit.

- Allonge-toi maintenant, susurra Voldemort d'une voix menaçante. Je ne te promets pas que cela sera de courte durée, mais au moins, tu auras ta récompense une fois ceci fait.

Draco n'aurait jamais pensé se soumettre à ce point il y a quelques semaines de cela à peine. Mais à cette seconde, il avait tellement hâte de rejoindre la mort afin d'abréger ses souffrances qu'il obtempéra sans réfléchir. Il voulait juste mourir, ne plus penser au silence de ses parents, à la lubricité des Mangemorts, à leurs coups, leur mains sur lui, leur membres en lui... Il voulait n'être fait que d'esprit. La sagesse demeurait dans le fait de savoir quand il était temps de dire au revoir.

Voldemort s'allongea sur lui et tira le rideau. Draco était reconnaissant de cette obscurité. Il n'aurait pas supporté le voir à la lumière du jour.

C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux et essayer de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, personne ne vint. Il n'avait personne à chérir ou à désirer. Il se sentait seul dans les bras de la mort. Si seul et vulnérable.

Voldemort profitait de lui, ses beaux traits, sa jeunesse, sa faiblesse. C'était un monstre.

Quelque chose le révolta soudain : il était Draco Malefoy. Il ne s'était jamais laissé faire, il ne se laissera jamais faire. Quitte à affronter la mort, autant le faire debout.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que vous me laissiez partir. Je veux partir tout de suite.

Voldemort ricana et le son fut happé tandis qu'il lui mordait la clavicule. Draco se débattit mais les doigts du Lord enserrèrent ses poignets. Il cria. Il lui cracha à la figure et fut gifler en retour.

- Tu es vraiment le digne fils de Lucius. Toujours à te placer plus haut que tu ne l'es. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Tu n'as même pas la qualité d'être une traînée. Parce que une traînée, on la respecte.

Draco trembla et se redressa dans le lit aux draps de velours, se mettant sur ses coudes. Les deux pupilles rouges le fixaient toujours.

- Je vous maudis, cracha-t-il avec hargne. Je vous hais plus que je n'ai jamais haït personne.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire dépourvu de tout humour et saisit ses jambes de ses longs doigts fins.

- Tu crois que ton père va venir t'aider ? Ton père a peur... Ton père est le plus docile des Mangemorts. J'aurais pu lui demander ta mère qu'il aurait dit oui sans hésiter, pour sauver sa propre vie.

- Je vous maudis, répéta lentement Draco.

- Et alors ? Tu veux aller en Enfer, non ?

Lord Voldemort commença à faire glisser sur ses cuisses ses vêtements et Draco riposta en se débattant. Voldemort devait trouver cela excitant de ne pas l'immobiliser avec un sortilège. Il en sortait davantage excité. Tout à coup, Draco lui mit un coup de poing magistral et Voldemort tourna la tête, sous la violence du choc. Il saignait.

Rageur, il saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le front de Draco.

- Je me souviens exactement de comment j'ai procédé une nuit du 31 Octobre. Je l'ai placé comme ceci sur le front de Potter... Mais je ne ferai plus la même erreur. Faire un _Avada Kedavra_ sur la tête d'un enfant est un geste kamikaze. Alors pourquoi pas le coeur me diras-tu ? J'ai tué sa mère Lily avec un _Avada _au coeur. Cela a protégé son fils. Donc pour toi, je te réserve le ventre. Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

- Une excellente idée, Lord.

Un sifflement inquiétant. Une formule. Un début d'éclair vert jaillissant de la baguette. Un éclair qui fuse vers un abdomen. Une énergie contraire qui repousse le maléfice mortel.

A l'instant même où l'_Avada_ dû percuter le ventre de Draco, une décharge puissante avait détonné dans la pièce. Voldemort avait voltigé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, allongé au sol, assommé. Draco se leva en tremblant et s'avança vers lui. Il prit sa baguette magique avec précaution et lui lança un sortilège _Stupéfix_ et _Silencio_ suffisamment puissant. Draco se dégoutait de tenir la baguette de Voldemort, comme une peau morte accrochée à sa main. La baguette qui avait tué tant de gens. La baguette qui avait failli le tuer lui.

Sans attendre, Draco sorti doucement de la chambre et couru vers le fond de l'aile gauche du Manoir. Il arriva face au portrait de sa vieille tante Black et s'écria :

- Regulus !

Le portrait pivota et l'occupante disparu de son cadre.

Draco s'engouffra dans le léger tunnel qui déboucha vers un escalier en colimaçon. Il descendit les marches à la volée et arriva dans la serre du Manoir. Il regarda précautionneusement à gauche et à droite. Il s'avança entre les hautes plantes, marchant pieds nus sur les dalles de marbres froides.

Un bruit attira son attention et il tomba nez à nez avec le Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue. Draco prit peur et s'attendit à tout moment qu'il donne l'alerte. Il pointa alors son arme d'une main vacillante vers lui et murmura :

- Je suis prêt à vous combattre. Je m'en irai d'ici et vous n'allez pas me retenir.

- Je sais bien que je ne pourrai vous retenir, Draco, répondit-il.

Severus Rogue lui avait tourné le dos, prit un pot de Bullus et s'en alla, sortant de la serre. A cette seconde, Draco failli pleurer. Dans son dos, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber. Il reprit ses esprits et ouvrit la porte de la serre grâce à un simple _Alohomora_. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et courru aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il savait qu'en traversant le bosquet, le champ magnétique s'annulera et qu'il pourra enfin transplaner. Plus que quelques mètres... Il courru à en perdre la tête, s'écorchant les joues et les pieds. Mais c'était le prix de la liberté. Draco entendit au loin un hurlement de rage et les loup-garou appeler à le traquer. Mais c'était déjà trop tard : il venait de transplaner.

* * *

Draco revint à l'instant présent. L'instant où il se rappela avoir vomit plus que nécessaire après un ragoût de Molly Weasley. Il avait en horreur sa cuisine. Il s'épongea les lèvres avec une serviette propre et s'observa dans le miroir : il avait beau vomir, il n'y avait aucune trace de maigreur sur son visage. Draco rajusta les plis de son pull et se sentit vide, comme si sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il restait encore en vie pour une raison étrangère.

Une raison étrangère, se répéta Draco en passant distraitement sa main sur son ventre.

Il n'était que le porteur du virus de l'humanité, du péché originel, de la faiblesse de l'homme et de ses désirs refoulés. Draco avait du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait éprouver du plaisir à faire du mal à autrui. Certes, il n'était pas tout à fait innocent dans la guerre qui sévissait, mais personne ne méritait de subir ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

Draco quitta la vision mortifère de son reflet par le biais de la psyché et rejoignit la pièce adjacente – sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se tenant encore le ventre. La nausée ne partait pas. C'était un état permanent. La nausée dans son corps la nausée dans sa tête. Draco se dégoûtait. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il se demandait dans quelles conditions cet enfant allait venir au monde et s'il serait dans un état mental adéquat pour l'accueillir.

Et s'il n'était pas prêt ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur cette affreuse période de sa vie ? Et s'il rejetait cet enfant parce qu'il était le symbole même du vice ? Et si cet enfant avait le visage d'un Mangemort ? Et si ce même enfant lui semblerait étranger ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à subvenir à ses besoins ? Et s'il faisait une fausse couche ? Et si l'enfant naissait malade ? Et si cet enfant avait une magie brisée à cause des conditions horribles dans lesquelles il a été créé ? Et si ce bébé était le mal ? Et si l'Ordre du Phénix le vendait à l'autre camp durant sa grossesse ? Et si, une fois en dehors du champ magique de la maison Black, il ne trouvait une sécurité et une stabilité nécessaire pour élever cet enfant ? Et s'il se faisait capturer, qu'adviendrait-il du bébé ?

Draco s'allongea sur le lit en essayant de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Quel avenir pour un enfant né d'un viol ? Comment lui expliquer ? Nier l'existence d'un autre parent – donc d'une autre partie de lui ? Mentir et le faire grandir dans l'illusion ? Epargner les souffrances promises – c'est-à-dire, avorter.

Avorter.

C'était légitime pour lui d'avorter vu les conditions dans lesquelles cet enfant est arrivé. Draco le pensait. C'était une quasi-certitude. Il ne croyait pas à ces discours fleuris sur le droit à une vie pour tous, le droit d'exister pour chaque enfant, la lutte contre l'avortement, les délires des jeunes filles qui voulaient à tout prix garder leur bébé – quitte à leur pourrir la vie avec une mauvaise éducation. Draco pensait une chose : on était soit bien né, soit un rien du tout. On était soit un Malefoy, soit un autre sans visage. On était soit un bébé désiré, soit un cadeau empoisonné.

Il avait seize ans et réfléchissait ainsi. Mais, quelque chose, une idée, contredisait son raisonnement. Pas parce que ses arguments fléchissaient à force de réflexion, mais parce qu'il vivait au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ça, cela changeait tout :

Tous les jours, en tout temps et en toute heure, il voyait des visages maussades apparaître et dénombrer des morts, des blessés, des disparus. Chaque semaine comportait son lot de malheur et on dressait un bilan macabre des victimes de cette guerre qui s'éternisait.

Hier ? Une famille moldue tuée, deux sorciers exécutés par le camp adverse, un viol d'une alliée et un auror en patrouille disparu. Avant-hier ? Trois sorciers exécutés sommairement par Bellatrix elle-même pour affront à l'autorité. Il y a quatre jours ? Une délégation bulgare soumise sous Imperium en vue de tuer le directeur des jeux et des sports lors d'un attentat. Il y a une semaine ? Une razzia dans un quartier de Westminster réputé pour être habités par des Cracmols. Il y a deux semaines ? Des Sang de Bourbe en cavale enterrés vivants dans un cimetière d'Oxford. Il y a un mois ? Draco Malefoy était capturé par l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir du Manoir Malefoy.

On lui était tombé dessus, littéralement parlant. Draco avait transplané dans l'endroit le plus idiot qu'il soit : les cavernes aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait eu que cet endroit en tête en pleine crise de panique. Et là, comme par magie, un énorme chien loup l'avait suivi puis s'était métamorphosé en homme aux joues creuses.

Sirius Black lui avait lancé un _Expelliarmus _dans le dos et avait pris la baguette volée de Lord Voldemort et l'avait conduit, emprisonné, au Square Grimmaurd.

A peine libre, Draco avait été une nouvelle fois incarcéré. On l'avait enfermé dans une pièce – cette chambre – en attendant de trouver un moyen de pression sur le camp adverse. L'Ordre avait pensé avec innocence que Draco allait être un poids de taille dans les prochaines négociations avec les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre l'avait fait parlé, l'avait interrogé, l'avait passé sous Veritaserum, avait essayé la menace. Mais rien n'avait marché. Draco s'était contenté de la version de départ :

« A la mort de Dumbledore, on m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne me désirait plus dans les rangs Mangemort. Ils m'ont enfermé et j'ai réussi à me libérer. »

Même sous Veritaserum, les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix ne semblaient pas le croire dans l'absolu. Ils ne pouvaient concevoir que lui, Draco Malefoy, ait put être aussi proche du pouvoir sans savoir ce qu'il se passait en réalité. Toutefois, il y avait là un cadeau de taille : Draco avait réussi à désarmer le Lord lui-même. La baguette de Lord Voldemort avait été enfermée dans un coffret couvert de maléfices. Le soir, Draco les entendaient murmurer au-dessus de la baguette des sorts et d'annoter des choses sur des rouleaux de parchemins. Ils essayaient de connaître, supposa Draco, la manière dont il se battait et quels étaient les sortilèges qu'il lançait le plus souvent – hormis des Impardonnables.

C'est donc dans cette atmosphère pesante, suintant l'horreur de la guerre, que Draco avait changé d'avis : cet enfant aura le droit de vivre au nom de tous les autres souffrant dans le monde. Ce n'était pas un objectif grandiose. Il ne sera même pas un parent exceptionnel. Il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer cet enfant mais… il lui donnait la vie et un possible espoir de profiter d'un monde meilleur.

On toqua à la porte.

Draco se redressa subitement et fixa le square que l'on voyait en contre-bas. Il entendit la lourde poignée être tournée et quelques sortilèges de protection être levé. Il n'était qu'un rat dans son propre labyrinthe.

- Je suis venue pour récupérer ton déjeuner, prononça la voix chevrotante de Molly Weasley. Ah, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu as un sacré appétit, dit-elle en récupérant l'assiette vide. Ehm, il n'y a pas de dessert aujourd'hui mais je peux essayer de t'avoir une poire si tu veux…

- Ne vous donnez pas autant de mal pour essayer de vous rendre sympathique, coupa Draco sans se détacher de la vision monotone du square. Je sais bien qu'ici je ne suis qu'un prisonnier diplomatique. Mais, si j'étais vous, j'abandonnerai : je ne vaux rien aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne vous donnera même pas une souche de Mandragore pour me récupérer.

- Maugrey n'est pas d'accord.

- Maugrey Fol'œil est un homme de terrain, pas un stratège.

Brutalement, Molly Weasley déposa la vaisselle sur le plateau et jeta un regard furibond à Draco. La porte claqua derrière elle et les sortilèges se réactivèrent. Le jeune homme l'entendit descendre les escaliers bruyamment et le portrait de Miss Black – si aimable au Manoir Malefoy – s'époumona en des cris stridents, vomissant des injures diffuses.

Faute de berceuse, Draco se glissa sous les couvertures froides et s'endormit presque aussitôt, faisant un rêve peuplé de jurons :

« Infâmes ! Voleurs ! Traître à son sang ! Hérétique ! Sang de Bourbe ! Bâtard ! »

Bâtard.

Bâtard.

Bâtard.

Draco frémit dans ce rêve sans couleur ni odeur, le tintement des reproches lui vrillant les tympans.

* * *

Huit jours plus tard, Draco trouva dans un des placards de sa chambre un cahier abandonné ne comportant qu'une page de garde écrite à la main.

« _Cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Sirius Black – sixième année_ »

Le restant des pages étaient vides ou le semblaient. Draco aurait voulu le vérifier mais il n'avait pas de baguette magique pour pouvoir jeter un sort de Révélation quelconque. Il utilisa un crayon de papier à mine incassable traînant dans un tiroir pour écrire quelques pensées.

- Je vais devenir fou, pensa-t-il en s'installant sur la chaise du bureau.

Il gribouilla un coin de page afin de vérifier que son écriture tracée au crayon n'était pas repoussée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non. Tout était là. Rien ne disparaissait. C'était un simple cahier. Draco ne réfléchit pas longtemps et écrivit :

« _Je suis un cas à part, différent. Pas d'une différence profitable ou repoussante mais d'une différence qui laisse dans l'indifférence. On me laisse, là, comme un objet oublié_. »

Draco se sentait oublié mais plus encore devait être l'impression de ce bébé. Il mangeait à peine de quoi se faire tenir. Parfois, son ventre gargouillait mais c'était pour la bonne cause : il était en froid avec cette satanée Molly Weasley. Draco voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle – même s'il était prisonnier.

Mais le bébé, lui, devait mourir de faim. Ou peut-être c'était lui. Il ne sentait pas réellement la différence. Draco ignorait à quel moment exact on l'avait violé. Il était resté un certain moment dans les cachots sans pouvoir discerner le jour de la nuit. Puis le crime avait sévit. On l'avait sorti de l'Enfer. Le temps avait recommencé à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela faisait un mois et huit jours qu'il était ici et bientôt cinq qu'il était parti de Poudlard en catastrophe.

Draco ignorait tout de l'état de sa grossesse. Il ne savait rien de ses choses-là. C'était ce truc qui prenait forme. Draco ne savait pas si le fœtus était dans un état suffisamment avancé pour entendre les cris et les pleurs à l'annonce des décès. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est d'être resté aussi longtemps enfermé en si peu de temps.

L'époque de Poudlard était révolue. Disparue la tour qui frôlait le soleil et le tintement de la grosse cloche de l'aile nord. Tout était parti en fumée. Draco n'en gardait qu'un souvenir vague, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pur produit de son imagination. Sa réalité était cette solitude assourdissante, cette chambre dont les murs se rapprochaient de jour en jour, les trois plats quotidiens de Molly – qui repartaient presque vides depuis peu, cette salle de bain où il essayait de se soigner pour ne pas se laisser aller, cette fenêtre ouverte sur un monde si proche et lointain à la fois.

Et puis, au fond, un papier-peint de folie. La folie légendaire des Black. Draco en avait une peur atroce. Draco craignait de devenir fou et d'avoir transmis ce gène à son enfant.

* * *

Badaboum : quelqu'un dégringola dans les escaliers en pleine nuit. Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Les lueurs de la lune zébrèrent dans sa chambre au couleur de son illustre maison. Le vert émeraude devenait presque noir d'encre au creux de la nuit. Le papier-peint baillait par endroit et la pièce dégageait une aura presque malfaisante. Un grognement se fit entendre dans le couloir et Draco se leva pour s'approcher de la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le battant et entendit la voix de Ronald Weasley jurer.

- Relève-toi, Ron, s'exaspéra Granger.

On entendit des bruissements de cape et quelques pas étouffés par le tapis qui longeait le corridor. La gorge de Draco se serra en entendant la voix claire de Potter s'élever, comme s'il était juste derrière lui.

- L'essentiel, c'est que nous sommes arrivés ici sains et saufs.

- Quelle idée d'avoir changé la décoration entre temps, grogna Ronald.

- Tais-toi, Ron ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! s'emporta Hermione. Venez, nous prendrons la chambre au bout du couloir. Elle est toujours vide celle-là. Demain matin nous ferons une surprise en débarquant pour le petit-déjeuner…

- J'imagine déjà la tête de ma mère…

La voix de Ron diminua de volume pour enfin disparaître. Il y eu un léger claquement de porte et Draco n'entendit plus rien. Rien ne pouvait être pire : demain matin, Harry Potter saura qu'il a été fait prisonnier par l'Ordre depuis plus d'un mois et viendra le narguer. Devoir lui faire face n'était peut-être plus dans ses cordes : il était encore trop faible. Trop faible pour les remarques sarcastiques, trop faible pour les cris, trop faible pour les coups, trop faible pour être Draco Malefoy.

Finalement, il rejoignit son lit et pensa que demain matin il devra mettre un pull ample afin de cacher le léger renflement de son ventre.

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix se réveillait avec un rituel : Nymphadora Tonks venait apporter une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier et trébuchait sur le portemanteau en forme de jambe de troll. Le portrait de Mrs Black s'époumonait alors en injures et toute la maison se réveillait la main sur le cœur.

Draco resta là, allongé, en entendant une nouvelle fois un « Bâtard » résonner. Il frissonna et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il n'osa pas regarder son corps dans le miroir de la salle de bain et s'hâta de s'habiller. Il choisit le pull le plus informe que Mrs Weasley lui avait donné en arrivant ici – il avait appartenu à Charli. Le pull était beaucoup plus large au niveau des épaules et Draco avait toujours cette désagréable impression de flotter dans une tente. Il se sécha les cheveux et essaya de se coiffer avec le plat de sa main – personne n'avait jugé utile de lui donner un peigne. Au jour d'aujourd'hui ses cernes avaient presque disparu et Draco s'en félicita. Il remonta un peu les manches de son affreux pull et quitta la salle de bain.

Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise face au bureau et sorti le cahier de Sirius Black.

« _Parfois, j'aimerai être dans la peau d'un autre_. »

Il referma presque aussitôt le cahier, honteux d'y avoir couché quelques bribes de ses pensées. Draco le rangea précipitamment quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme était dos à la porte et fixait résolument les détails du mobilier. Il resta droit sur son bureau et l'odeur de lessive bon marché de Molly Weasley vint lui agresser les narines. Elle déposa un plateau-repas composé d'une assiette d'œuf au lard, de toast et de jus de citrouille.

Tout ce que j'aime, pensa Draco avec ironie.

La porte se referma presque aussitôt et il prit ses couverts après quelques secondes de silence. Il hésita à manger, se posant une question drôlement stupide : comment un bébé parvenait-il à se nourrir ? On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce genre de choses et jamais il ne s'en serait intéressé de près si sa vie avait été platement ordinaire. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les mailles de son pull, se distrayant avec sa manche repliée. Il tira sur un fil qui se déroula lentement et le regarda avec une drôle de fascination avant de l'arracher.

- Si j'étais toi Malefoy, je mangerai avant que cela ne devienne froid.

Draco sursauta, tant et si bien que son couteau glissa du bureau et tomba contre le parquet avec fracas. C'était le bruit le plus horrible qu'il avait entendu en arrivant à l'Ordre du Phénix, car il sonnait le retour de Potter. Draco se retourna lentement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Très vite, il ne pu cacher sa déception : Potter n'avait pas connu une métamorphose spectaculaire due aux ravages de la guerre. Il n'était pas plus musclé, pas plus charismatique et ne dégageait pas une aura de superpuissance. Ses yeux verts ne comportaient aucune lueur de douleur, de détresse de… de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer en le revoyant un jour. L'enfermement contribuait au fantasme : Draco avait rêvé de voir apparaître un ennemi digne de ce nom. Eh bien non, cela restait le même type légèrement efflanqué aux yeux trop grands, trop verts. Ce même type au sourire déplacé, ce même air légèrement étonné, cette même mine curieuse. Ce même gars à la cicatrice.

- Potter, dit placidement Draco sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce dernier s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit, en face.

- Je n'ai pas cru l'Ordre quand on m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient capturé il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

- J'avais osé imaginer que tu n'étais pas ce genre d'individus à se moquer des animaux en cage – que tu étais le mieux placé pour comprendre.

- Je ne m'amuse pas de ton sort. J'imagine que cela doit être dur d'être loin des siens.

Draco eut un rire cynique.

- J'ai fuis les miens, résuma-t-il.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Imagine l'inimaginable.

Potter fronça des sourcils un instant puis son attention se reporta sur l'assiette qu'avait apporté Molly Weasley quelques instants auparavant.

- Mange, ça va être froid.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt, tous les sortilèges qui entouraient la pièce se réactivèrent.

Alors c'était ça ? pensa Draco. Juste ça ? Il voulait le narguer et lui faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était lui le chef ? Il voulait le rabaisser ? Le mettre plus bas que terre ?

Rageusement, Draco se baissa pour ramasser son couteau et failli perdre l'équilibre.

Foutu vertige.

* * *

Les jours passèrent avec une horrible ressemblance. Les repas de Molly arrivaient constamment à la même heure environ – exempt d'une fois où elle avait oublié de le lui apporter. Draco passait le plus clair de ses journées, penché sur ce cahier à dresser un calendrier afin d'essayer d'obtenir une date plus ou moins exacte de sa grossesse. Il savait par exemple, qu'au Manoir Malefoy, ils avaient l'habitude de servir un repas tous les deux jours aux prisonniers – à partir de là, Draco put en déduire qu'il entrait dans son cinquième mois.

Et alors ? Il ne savait pas ce en quoi le cinquième mois était différent des autres ou non. Draco gomma ses calculs si quelqu'un viendrait passer par là ainsi que les deux phrases du journal. Il en écrivit une autre phrase par-dessus :

« Le temps passe vite quand on est jeune, sauf lorsqu'on est enfermé. »

Parfois, Draco entendait des membres de l'Ordre chuchoter dans le couloir ou se saluer pour se dire bonne nuit. Etrangement, tous s'étaient habitués à ne jamais l'entendre. C'était le truc, là-bas, qui ne bougeait jamais et qui ne faisait pas un seul bruit. C'était la loque humaine dont on parlait aux réunions. C'était Draco Malefoy, le Mangemort.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Draco caressait sa marque des Ténèbres allongé dans son lit. Elle lui brûlait. Voldemort l'appelait de toutes ses forces à le rejoindre. La douleur était vive et lancinante. Draco traçait les contours de son tatouage en serrant les dents : les protections autour de la maison et l'absence de baguette magique l'empêchaient de transplaner – et même s'il le pouvait, cela serait stupide de retourner là-bas. Draco se recroquevilla lorsqu'il sentit une douleur encore plus aigüe que les précédentes le traverser. Un gémissement de douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et très vite il se mordit la main pour s'empêcher de crier.

Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ? Que se passait-il ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles tant cela devint insupportable. Son corps tout entier tremblait et cela déclencha quelque chose en lui – l'enfant. Il allait le perdre. Il passa une main paniquée en bas de son ventre et se crispa.

Que ça s'arrête, pria Draco en se courbant. Pitié, que ça s'arrête…

Sa marque des Ténèbres était comme chauffé à blanc. Il avait la trace de ses dents dans sa main.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Potter, la main sur le crâne. Hermione Granger le suivait de peu, craignant à tout moment qu'il s'effondre. Draco rabattit la couverture sur son abdomen avec précipitation, espérant que son pull avait réussi à tout cacher. Apparemment, Granger était tellement focalisée sur son meilleur ami, qu'elle n'avait rien intercepté. Quant à Potter, il avait toujours sa tête entre ses mains.

- Que se passe-t-il ? grogna Potter. J'entends sa voix dans ma tête. Il vous appelle tous. QUE SE PASSE-T-IL, MALEFOY ?

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il. Je sens juste ma… ma marque me brûler. Elle ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal.

C'était vrai. Jamais la douleur n'avait été aussi forte. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin quasi vital de se retrouver auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour soulager cette souffrance.

- Il doit se passer un évènement exceptionnel, reprit Draco en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

- Si… Si tu l'entends c'est parce qu'il n'arrive plus à fermer son esprit, tenta Hermione en s'approchant pour le soutenir. Il doit être très en colère. Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous disais lorsque tu avais des visions de lui ?

- Oui, mais… ce n'est pas de la colère… C'est autre chose. Je… J'ai l'impression que c'est du bonheur. Oui, du bonheur.

Draco frissonna. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Viens Harry, reprit Hermione, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre te reposer. Cela ne sert à rien de rester là. Malefoy ne doit pas en savoir plus que toi de là où il est. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui verra que tous ses partisans ou presque sont à ses côtés, il cessera l'appel…

- Ce n'est pas un appel. C'est un avertissement mortel, corrigea Draco sur le ton de l'évidence. Mon père m'avait dit l'an passé qu'elle brûlait très fort lorsque quelqu'un d'important était mort, que la douleur reflétait la joie du Lord.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry s'effondrait au sol, murmurant des paroles méconnaissables. Draco se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant le phénomène d'un air intrigué.

C'était donc cela entrer dans l'esprit du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ?

- Harry ! Harry ! cria sa meilleure amie afin de le faire sortir de cette vision morbide.

Mais rien à faire : il était collé dans la réalité d'un autre. Peu à peu, la douleur de la marque se dissipa et Draco soupira de soulagement. Idem, Potter se réveilla de sa torpeur. Il se releva, trébuchant un peu, il fixait son ennemi avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

- Comment as-tu fait pour transmettre des informations confidentielles à ton maître ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant. Comment as-tu fais Malefoy ? Comment as-tu fais pour communiquer avec lui avec toutes les barrières magiques autour du Square Grimmaurd ?

- Je n'ai pas communiqué avec le Lord durant mon emprisonnement, répondit-il sans le quitter des yeux, sentant le danger se rapprocher.

- Menteur ! Dans ma vision, il disait que…

- Ce n'est qu'une vision, contredit Draco avec véhémence. Ce n'est qu'une putain de vision ! Il manipule l'esprit.

- Alors comment sont-ils morts ? gronda Harry en plaçant ses mains autour de son cou. Comment sont-ils morts ?

- De qui… de qui parles-tu ? bégaya Hermione. Harry, qui est mort ?

- Il a donné des informations pour tuer Maugrey, Mr Weasley et Dirk Cresswell. Ils étaient en mission ensemble. Les Mangemorts les ont capturé grâce à une source proche de l'Ordre et les ont abattu dans ma vision. Ils sont morts.

Hermione étouffa un glapissement de terreur, plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche. Draco se perdit dans le regard vert émeraude de son ennemi – l'ayant déjà retrouvé dans l'œil des hommes qui l'avait blessé, là-bas, au Manoir.

- Tu n'es pas un assassin, murmura Draco.

- Tu crois ça ?

Les doigts de Potter se resserrèrent autour de son cou et Draco manqua rapidement d'air. Puis un poing s'abattit sur son visage – une, deux, trois fois. Potter le frappa comme à l'époque de Poudlard, au visage, aux bras, au ventre surtout…

Hermione poussait des cris mais elle semblait tétanisée. Un sortilège de Répulsion frappa la tête de lit et manqua de dix centimètres au moins sa cible. La jeune fille était en plein choc émotionnel. Elle tenta de séparer son meilleur ami du Mangemort qui ne réagissait pas sous ses coups. Elle le tira par le bras mais Potter la repoussa avec force et elle tomba par terre.

- Le visage… Pas le ventre, ne cessait de répéter Draco en plaçant les bras sur son abdomen pour se protéger. Le visage…

Sirius, alarmé par le bruit et les sanglots arriva dans la pièce et parvint à séparer son filleul de sa cible. Draco cracha du sang et ne parvint à dissimuler sa détresse.

- Tu es devenu fou ? s'écria Sirius en tenant fermement Harry. Plus jamais, tu m'entends…

- Il nous a vendu, se justifia Harry en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Ce fils de pute nous a vendu. Il le méritait.

Sirius jeta un regard à Draco, roulé en boule, qui continuait de cracher du sang en essayant d'étouffer des sanglots.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener ici. Il ne nous sert à rien, prononça finalement Sirius sans quitter des yeux la silhouette de Draco tremblant encore sous les draps. On va le rendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est la meilleure chose à faire…

- Je vous en prie, supplia Draco, je… je ferai n'importe quoi. Ils me tueront si je retourne là-bas.

- Nous n'avons que faire de la pitié, répondit Sirius en relevant Hermione. Nous sommes passés dans une nouvelle ère. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles, et les traîtres.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahit. J'étais là, enfermé. Je dis la vérité. Si quelqu'un vous a vendu, ce n'est pas moi. Jamais je ne les aiderais, ils m'ont fait trop de mal. Si vous m'emmenez là-bas, je m'échapperai encore.

- Lord Voldemort ne fera pas une erreur deux fois, contra Harry. Il te tuera sur place.

Draco frissonna d'horreur. Les paroles firent échos dans sa boîte crânienne tandis que les trois membres de l'Ordre quittaient la pièce. Draco se leva en titubant – encore sonné par les coups, et frappa contre la porte, laissant ses larmes couler.

- Alors c'est ça ? Vous allez les laisser faire le sale boulot pour vous donner bonne conscience ? Vous allez me laisser crever ? Vous allez…

Il se tut. Une douleur sourde irradia son corps.

* * *

Draco passa le plus clair de la soirée assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain à nettoyer ses plaies d'une main tremblante. Finalement, plus de peur que de mal : un hématome sur son ventre. Vu de l'extérieur, son ventre semblait intact mais il n'avait aucun moyen à sa disposition pour vérifier si l'enfant allait bien. Draco ne savait pas si Harry avait touché le haut ou le bas du corps – des organes vitaux ou non. En fait, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Ce soir-là, Molly Weasley ni personne d'autre n'était venu lui apporter à manger, ni le lendemain. Pour s'empêcher de penser à la faim qui le taraudait, Draco récitait les listes d'ingrédients de Potions ou comptait les motifs du papier-peint, rangeait la salle de bain, regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les moldus faire leur vie avec une insouciance effrayante.

Comment pouvait-il aller et venir chez eux la conscience tranquille alors qu'un de leur voisin était enfermé depuis des semaines dans cette chambre austère ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco envia les moldus : ne pas connaître le monde de la magie les protégeait en quelque sorte. Ils étaient épargnés de toute cette vaine cruauté qui sévissait. Il ne connaissait pas le _Doloris_ ou l'_Avada_.

Afin de tuer le temps, Draco s'imagina une vie où il serait un simple moldu – ni riche, ni exceptionnellement beau ou célèbre. Un gars comme il y en a plein. Cela lui fit du bien et s'imagina monter dans un de ses engins roulants qui parcouraient parfois le square, toquer à une porte et voir des amis lui ouvrir, jeter sa poubelle et promener son chien. Cette vie était presque tentante et c'était peut-être ce qui l'attendait à l'issue de cette guerre.

On n'acceptait pas les fils de Mangemort.

On n'acceptait pas les enfants différents.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Potter l'avait frappé et personne n'était venu lui apporter à manger. En plus d'avoir mal, Draco avait faim. Il quitta ses inhibitions et s'approcha de la porte. Il tapa dessus en criant.

- Je suis encore vivant ! Je suis encore vivant !

Quelques temps plus tard, une voix appartenant à Ronald Weasley grogna quelque chose :

- Tais-toi, Malefoy.

- Je ne me tairai pas : je suis un sorcier, comme vous. Si vous ne voulez plus m'apporter de la nourriture, laissez-moi partir. Sans ou avec baguette, je me débrouillerai. Je deviens fou à rester enfermer. Laissez-moi partir !

- Partir pour aller où ?

La voix de Draco se brisa. Il ne fallait surtout pas craquer maintenant…

- Je t'en conjure, apporte-moi quelque chose à manger… J'ai faim, mon bébé aussi a faim.

- De quel bébé tu parles ? Je sais que pour toi je suis aussi intelligent que Goyle mais ne pousse pas ma crédulité plus loin que nécessaire. Ton mensonge est grossier. J'imagine que c'est la faim qui te fait divaguer.

- Je… je ne mens pas et je ne divague pas. Il faut que tu m'apportes de la nourriture tout de suite. Je n'ai plus de force.

* * *

Une lueur blafarde illuminait la salle de réunion de L'Ordre du Phénix. Ron était étrangement pâle et observait sa mère parler en de grands gestes.

- Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il attendait un enfant. Il portait toujours ses grands pulls et était assis au bureau quand je venais lui apporter sa nourriture. Je… Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il nous cachait une chose pareille.

- Je l'ai examiné, reprit Mrs Pomphresh qui avait fait un déplacement spécial depuis Poudre de Cheminette. Il semble aller bien à part une baisse considérable d'énergie ces derniers jours… Mais à part ça, il a subit de mauvais traitements, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard perçant balaya la pièce et Hermione frissonna.

- Il a essayé de soigner ses plaies lui-même avec les moyens du bord. Mais ça n'a pas pu éviter le pire. Son enfant a été touché. Je dois lui faire des examens plus approfondis pour savoir quels seront les séquelles exactes.

- Quel genre de séquelle ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Je parle d'un handicap Monsieur Potter.

* * *

Harry vomissait.

- Tu… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Harry, tenta de rassurer Hermione. Tu étais en colère, ce sont nos amis qui sont morts et… et on ne sait toujours pas qui est intervenu en leur défaveur. Tu étais bouleversé.

- Hermione, j'ai gâché la vie de quelqu'un volontairement, sanglota Harry par-dessus la lunette des toilettes. J'ai failli ôter une vie. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un autre… J'ai été ignoble. Quand il m'a supplié, je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais… un autre. J'avais encore Voldemort dans la tête.

- Harry, tu ne savais pas. Mais cet enfant est encore en vie. Tu peux toujours te racheter auprès de Malefoy. Peut-être que la haine s'effacera…

- Non, il ne me hait pas. C'est pire que ça. Quand quelqu'un attente à ta vie et à celle de ton… Bordel, je n'arrive pas à croire que Malefoy va avoir un gosse… Mais bon sang, Hermione, il ne pourra jamais me pardonner pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. On ne peut que vouloir tuer les gens comme moi.

* * *

Ron venait de sortir de la chambre de son meilleur ami, la mine atterrée.

- Il n'a pas parlé, chuchota-t-il à sa jeune sœur. Sa magie s'est brisée. Il a essayé de faire un simple _Accio_ et l'objet a explosé.

- Vraiment ? Il doit être tellement choqué.

- Oui, il ne croit plus en lui. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire au juste pour la Résistance. J'ai mal pour lui.

- Tout finira par s'arranger, consola Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Malefoy ne peut pas lui pardonner et il ne comprend pas que cela puisse être important pour Harry. C'est quelqu'un qui a du cœur et là, tout s'est comme qui dirait…

* * *

- Brisé, finit Ginny avec un sourire.

- C'est ce qu'a dit ton frère ?

- Mot pour mot, Monseigneur.

Lord Voldemort caressa pensivement la tête de Nagini et ses deux fentes rouges s'illuminèrent de joie. Il se leva et agita la baguette magique emprunté à Lucius Malefoy pour lui faire payer les actes de son fils. D'abord, il lui avait volé sa précieuse et fidèle amie, ensuite, il s'échappait et maintenant Lord Voldemort apprenait de son espionne que Draco portait en lui le fruit de l'horreur.

- Je veux que tu achèves l'enfant de Malefoy en faisant croire à Potter que c'est uniquement de sa faute. Je veux qu'il dépérisse de remords. Je veux que Potter soit indisposé au combat et nous reprendrons place forte par place forte. Grâce à une toute petite vie, nous en tuerons des milliers.

- Ma baguette est vôtre, murmura Ginny en s'inclinant.

Lord Voldemort la regarda partir avec un léger sourire. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, la jeune Weasley avait toujours ressenti une forte attirance pour le Mage Noir, quitte à s'en brûler les ailes. Elle était prête à tout pour respirer le même air que lui – quitte à faire couler le sang des siens. Et puis, elle avait une excellente couverture : c'était la douce et innocente Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ginny était dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd et regardait sa mère finir de mettre la table pour les membres de l'Ordre.

- Laisse, Maman, je vais apporter le plateau à Malefoy.

- Cela pourrait être dangereux.

- J'ai ma baguette et la maison est remplie de futurs aurors. En plus de ça, je doute qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement en étant blessé et enceint de six mois.

- Ou-oui, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Bon et bien, redescends vite ma chérie.

Trop facile, pensa Ginny avec délectation.

Depuis que son père était mort, sa mère avait comme qui dirait perdu toute vitalité. Elle la surveillait moins. Cela lui permettait aussi de faire de plus fréquents allés et retour vers sa véritable allégeance – le camp du Lord.

Elle arriva dans la chambre et constata que les protections avaient déjà été levées.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, la main appuyée sur le bras de Malefoy qui était allongé dans le lit. Ce dernier le repoussa vivement, et se déplaça de plusieurs centimètres. Harry regarda la nouvelle arrivante et s'éloigna du lit.

- J'essaie de savoir comment il va, se justifia-t-il inutilement. Bon appétit Malefoy.

Le silence lui répondit et Ginny déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Malefoy sans le quitter des yeux. Elle parvint à fermer son esprit comme le Lord lui avait appris et s'éloigna en de grandes enjambées.

- Ta mère ne peut plus m'apporter à manger ? remarqua Draco.

- Sa compagnie te manque ?

La porte se referma derrière elle. Draco contempla son assiette de tourte avec méfiance et coupa un morceau qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce découpée par un trou creusé par les souris. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une d'entre elles soient attirées par l'odeur de la nourriture. Elle grignota quelques miettes puis eut des couinements plaintifs.

Une seconde après, elle fut foudroyée. Morte.

* * *

- Cela a échoué, Maître, prononça Ginny avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Draco n'a pas voulu ingurgiter le poison.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon élève en Potion, rétorqua Severus Rogue assis à la place du bras-droit. Il ne se laissera plus berner, même s'il meurt de faim. Il est trop tard pour obtenir sa confiance. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen puisque cette petite sotte n'est pas capable de faire correctement son travail.

- Je ne suis pas une…

Ginny se tut. La main osseuse de Lord Voldemort venait de se lever et imposa par la même occasion le silence total autour de la longue table vernie.

- La patience est une vertu, chuchota presque le Mage Noir. Puisque pour le moment il t'est impossible de tuer l'enfant de Malefoy sans dévoiler ta position dans cette guerre, tu devras attendre le bon moment. Le jour de sa naissance, tu t'arrangeras pour être aux premières loges. Et tu prendras l'enfant. Tu l'amèneras ici. Une fois ici, tu ne bougeras plus et tu garderas l'enfant. Nous ferons parvenir une lettre à l'Ordre et puisque Potter se sent si coupable, il voudra se racheter. Il nous mangera dans le creux de la main.

* * *

- Quand j'étais gamin, je m'imaginais qu'il y avait encore plus beau que la magie quelque part. Je ne sais toujours pas où et j'ignore encore quoi mais… je pense que les moldus, eux, doivent savoir. Une fois que la guerre sera terminée, je… enfin, nous partions quelque part – loin des autres. Ce ne sera pas grandiose. Mais juste de quoi tenir. Il faut que tu grandisses libre et heureux ou heureuse, je ne sais pas encore, prononça Draco en fixant le plafond de sa chambre, allongé dans le lit. Tu vois, je me sens si seul, si désespéré que j'en viens à parler à quelqu'un qui doit s'en foutre pas mal de ma pitoyable existence. Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta nourriture et ton oxygène. Tu t'en fous de ma souffrance, du moins que tu sois en vie. Après tout, tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ma vie, à mon avenir, à tout ce genre de trucs auxquels les adultes portent importance. Pour commencer, tu dois ressentir un peu la même chose que moi : l'enfermement, une prison dans une prison. Je sais aussi que je suis déjà en train de mal t'élever : tu commences à t'accommoder aux mauvais goûts de la cuisine trop grasse et mon physique en pâtie. Je sais aussi que quand tu vas arriver, je ne laisserai personne t'approcher. Il n'y aura que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'habitues aux gens d'ici, parce qu'ils n'ont aucune considération pour nous. Ils font tout ça par pitié et état d'âme. Après, ce ne sont que des idées jetées en l'air : dans la pratique cela sera plus dur. De t'aimer d'abord. Tu sais… je… je ne ressens rien de particulier pour toi. Si je te parle ce n'est pas par amour ou par tendresse. C'est juste que je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser et j'ai trop peur de l'écrire et qu'une trace soit retrouvée. Cela pourrait nous mettre en danger. Alors je préfère le dire. C'est moins risqué. J'attends toujours un coup de pouce ou de baguette magique. J'attends le miracle qui me rendra enfin père. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt dans ma tête à faire face à tout ça.

* * *

- Tu sais, Malefoy, il faudra se remettre à parler un jour, tenta vainement Hermione en lui apportant son linge propre. Cela va faire des semaines que tu ne communiques plus. Ton... Ton bébé va bientôt arriver et il faudra être un peu plus coopératif si tu veux que tout se passe bien. Je suis certaine que tu dois être un peu anxieux et qu'une foule de questions te brûlent les lèvres. Pomphresh serait très heureuse de te répondre si tu essayais de lui en parler.

Draco continuait de fixer le mur, couché sous la couverture. On l'avait alité de force. Un sort d'engourdissement l'empêchait de quitter la tièdeur des draps.

Si c'était ça la coopération dont elle parlait, pensa le jeune Serpentard.

Bien sûr, il avait eu très peur lorsqu'il avait failli perdre l'enfant. Mais c'était passé maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une crise, non ?

- Mrs Weasley a eu plusieurs enfants : elle pourra te conseiller.

Draco eu un ricanement mauvais. Il était tombé bien bas pour demander de l'aide à une pondeuse à sorciers. Pour se faire pardonner, cette truie de Molly Weasley avait déposé un exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde sur sa table de chevet, prétextant qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin - un jour ou l'autre - pour narrer de belles histoires sorcières à son poupon. Il avait eu envie de vomir. Lui, Draco Malefoy, essayer d'inculquer à une masse de graisse gesticulante des métaphores qu'il ne pourra comprendre ? Autant dresser un troll. Enfin, un troll c'était sûrement moins embêtant à éduquer qu'un enfant...

Ne sachant que faire, il avait feuilleté le livre. Il avait passé son doigt sur la couverture en relief et c'était arrêté sur le conte des Trois Frères. Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité lui aussi, non ? Draco, en se souvenant de ce qui lui avait fait, avait jeté le livre à travers la pièce.

Non, son enfant ne naîtra pas dans un putain de contes de fée mièvre. Son enfant viendra au moindre dans l'horreur de la guerre et la dure réalité.

Son enfant, réalisa-t-il. Le sien, à lui, à personne d'autre.

- Malefoy, reprit Hermione Granger d'une voix peu assurée, tu devrais penser à... à l'avenir de ce bébé.

- Tu es dans ma tête peut-être ?

- Non, mais je m'autorisais juste à...

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Ce qui m'arrive ne te regarde pas. Donc tais-toi et débarrasse le plancher.

La jeune fille l'observa un instant avant de faire volte-face puis disparaître.

Le refus de Draco Malefoy prouvait trois choses :

Un, il n'était certainnement pas prêt à avoir ce bébé et n'y connaissait rien.

Deux, il ne savait toujours pas quel sera l'avenir de ce bébé.

Trois, il avait une peur atroce de l'accouchement.

* * *

Les cris de douleur de Draco se turent soudainenement. Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il criait. Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sur la chaise de sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd, la tête entre les mains. Il repensait à la manière dont il avait agit vis-à-vis de Malefoy et son enfant. La culpabilité ne s'en allait toujours pas. Pomphresh, Hermione et Luna étaient avec lui, dans sa chambre. Draco avait catégoriquement refusé que Ginny soit là bien qu'elle ait proposé son aide. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et la jeune Weasley l'avait excessivement mal pris sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

Le travail avait commencé en pleine après-midi alors qu'Harry rentrait de mission avec Ron et Sirius. C'était les cris qui l'avait alerté. Mais quand tout s'était enfin éteint, il eut un désagréable sentiment, une appréhension.

Il se leva en titubant. Ron le regarda étrangement et essaya de le retenir.

- Je dois aller vérifier, murmura Harry, la mine affreuse. Imagine que... que je l'ai tué.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Harry quitta sa chambre du troisième étage pour descendre les escaliers. Il vit Luna sortir de la pièce qu'occupait Draco avec une bassine remplie d'eau.

- Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? bégéya le Survivant.

- Draco nous a demandé si nous avions mis un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Nous avions oublié et il nous a demandé de le faire, répondit calmement Luna. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'entende. Je crois qu'il a honte de tout ça.

Harry acquiesça sombrement. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir.

- Tu me diras s'il y a du nouveau, hein ?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et partit changer l'eau dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle franchit à nouveau la porte de la chambre de Draco, les voix pressantes de Hermione et Mrs Pomphresh se mêlèrent aux cris du jeune homme l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à faire mal à Harry.

Soudain, ce fut le noir. Sa tête allait comme qui dirait explosée. Harry fut projeté dans une de ses visions, se tenant à la place de Lord Voldemort. Il irradiait de rage. Une baguette magique étrangère dans sa main aux longs doigts fins, pointée sur une forme recroquevillée. Un Mangemort encapuchonné fixait les dalles marbrées, tremblant d'effroie.

- Elle m'a envoyé un message, Maître, croassa le Mangemort. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait échoué sa mission. Elle ne peut entrer dans la chambre.

- Qu'elle essaie à nouveau ! hurla Voldemort. Qu'elle essaie jusqu'à en perdre la vie s'il le faut. Elle DOIT entrer dans la chambre. Elle DOIT prendre l'enfant. Si elle ne le ramène pas ici, mon plan échoue.

- Mais Maître... Elle... Elle dit dans son message que sa présence grillerait sa couverture. Elle ne peut blesser des membres de l'Ordre sans...

- Je suis le commandant des opérations. S'il faut qu'elle grille sa couverture, cela ne compte absoluement pas. Retourne la voir et...

La porte de la vaste salle s'ouvrit. La lumière du jour perça et fit apparaître Lucius Malefoy, les traits tirés qui marchait sans la moindre once de confiance. Derrière lui, sa femme trottinnait d'un air accablé et les yeux rougis. Lucius Malefoy s'agenouilla aux côtés du Mangemort déjà présent et son épouse l'imita.

- Maître, commença-t-il. Je suis venu pour vous demander une faveur.

- Tu n'as jamais été invité ici, Lucius, persifla le Lord avec cruauté. Ne t'avise plus d'interrompre mes réunions. Mulciber, gronda-t-il à l'adresse du second Mangemort. Dépêche-toi de contacter Ginny Weasley et revient dès que tu as des nouvelles.

Mulciber se leva en marchant sur sa longue cape noire et se précipita au dehors en de grandes enjambées. Voldemort attendit que les grandes portes furent closes pour s'assoir sur son fauteuil au dos droit. Il caressa pensivement la tête de son serpent et susurra :

- Un grand jour pour la lignée Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Malefoy frissonnèrent.

- Notre petit Draco est sur le point d'avoir un adorable louveteau, continua Lord Voldemort. J'imagine que vous le saviez déjà, non ? Les bruits de couloirs ont toujours fait des ravages...

- Maître, laissez-nous... laissez-nous voir notre fils, plaida Lucius en fixant résolument le sol.

- Je ne peux te rendre ton fils même si je le voudrai. Il est protégé par l'Ordre. Mais je vais profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour amener ici sa progéniture. Tu pourras te livrer à coeur joie aux activités de pouponnage jusqu'à ce que j'abatte l'enfant. Je compte l'utiliser comme arme disuasive durant la guerre et montrer qu'il n'y aura pas de quartier. Je tuerai l'enfant devant les yeux de Potter avant de lancer l'assaut. Je pense que cette image aura beaucoup d'impact sur lui, il comprendra que tous les enfants sorciers n'ont pas la chance de disposer d'une protection semblable à la sienne...

- Maître, vous n'allez pas tuer l'enfant ? Vous ne pouvez pas... C'est quelque chose qui est interdit en magie que de tuer un nouveau-né... baffouilla Lucius. C'est un crime effroyable qui...

- Douterais-tu de ma puissance, Lucius ? chuchota à peine le Lord.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

- Cela sera notre petit-fils ou notre petite-fille, souffla Narcissa Malefoy. En dépit des moqueries, des conditions dans lesquelles cet enfant a été conçu, il a du sang Malefoy. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire... Jamais nous vous laisserons faire. Dis-lui, Lucius.

Voldemort vrilla ses deux pupilles rouges aux orbes métalliques de son Mangemort.

- Oui, vas-y, dis-moi Lucius.

Harry parvint à s'arracher à cettte vision lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua. Sa vision fut trouble et il se rendit compte que ses lunettes étaient tombées. Il les ramassa à la hâte et les redéposa sur son nez. Ginny passa en coup de vent les bras chargés de couvertures. Harry entra dans la pièce et lui jeta un puissant sort de désarmement qui la propulsa à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Pomphresh semblait abasourdie et observa Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers Ginny pour l'aider à se relever.

- Prends sa baguette.

- Quoi ?

Trop tard, Ginny arrachait celle des mains d'Hermione et lui jeta un sortilège de magie noire propageant un gaz bleu qui la fit s'évanouir de suite, elle ainsi que toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Draco regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre et eut le réflexe idiot de serrer son enfant contre lui avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Harry se boucha le nez avec sa manche et tenta de viser Ginny. Elle évita de peu un Stupéfix et se rua sur Draco qui sombrait doucement dans l'inconscient et prit l'enfant de ses bras.

- Laisse-moi passer ou je tue le bébé, menaça-t-elle tandis que l'enfant s'était endormi à cause du gaz.

Mais Harry fut le plus rapide - à force d'entraînement. Il lui lança un sortilège de paralysie et récupéra le bébé dans ses bras.

- Tu ne lui aurais fait aucun mal de toute manière, cracha Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre pour que le gaz se dissipe à l'air libre. Ton Maître en avait encore besoin vivant mais il aurait dû se choisir une meilleure espionne.

Les yeux noisette de Ginny le fixèrent avec rage. Pour toute réponse, Harry la ligota avec des cordes qui jaillirent de nulle part.

Molly, Ron, Remus et Sirius arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte et leurs yeux tombèrent sur Pomphresh, Luna et Hermione allongées par terre qui se réveillaient peu à peu, Draco dans son lit, Ginny ligotée dans un coin et Harry la baguette pointée vers elle et l'enfant dans les bras. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est elle a qui a conduit à la mort de Maugrey, Dirk Creswell et Mr Weasley. C'est une alliée de Voldemort et en son nom, elle a essayé de capturer l'enfant de Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi Ginny ferait-elle une chose pareille ? se révolta Molly. Jamais elle n'aiderait à l'asssassinat de son propre père et...

- _Revelio_ ! formula Harry.

La manche gauche de Ginny se souleva, révélant une Marque des Ténèbres plus vive que jamais.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Draco fut autorisé à descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner avec le restant de l'Ordre. A vrai dire, c'était pour plus de praticité : c'était dans son ancienne chambre qu'on emprisonnait désormais Ginny Weasley. Le fait qu'elle soit une espionne avait créé un raz-de-marée au sein de l'Ordre - Molly Weasley avait sombré dans la dépression et ne quittait plus sa chambre. Draco s'était fait plus petit que jamais, pour qu'on l'oublie lui et son bébé et saisir la moindre opportunité pour s'en aller. D'abord, il lui faudrait regagner la confiance de l'Ordre afin qu'il le laisse partir.

Partir, il en rêvait. Mais au fond, il avait peur : sans baguette magique, il ne pourra jamais aller bien loin ni même se protéger. La chaleur que propageait son bébé contre son torse agissait sur lui comme un Patronus. C'était doux, rassurant, plein d'espoir.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Draco s'autorisa à rêver un peu. Rêver d'un avenir meilleur.

- Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda gentiemment Luna en lui tendant un biberon de lait.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en baissant son visage vers celui de son enfant.

Il avait des cheveux châtains incroyablement doux, des yeux presque identiques aux siens - exempts de quelques éclats bleus, des joues qui avaient fait craquer Nymphadora et un joli nez. Il n'avait rien de particulier d'un autre bébé, il n'était même pas plus laid qu'un autre - bien au contraire. Au premier regard, il ne semblait pas avoir une histoire incroyablement douloureuse.

- Pas un prénom de Gryffondor en tout cas, plaisanta-t-il en donnant le biberon au bébé.

Harry se permit un léger sourire. Il savait que le Serpentard lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé l'enfant des griffes de Voldemort. Ils n'en avait jamais parlé explicitement, mais c'était tout comme dans leurs regards. Une fois, Draco avait même surpris Potter en train de caresser distraitement les cheveux de son enfant - allongé dans un couffin appartenant à Sirius lorsqu'il était bébé - alors qu'il était parti chercher une couverture à l'étage.

Quand Potter était dans les parages, cela apaisait bizarrement le bébé.

- C'est dommage qu'il soit blesssé à la jambe, jugea bon d'ajouter George.

- Pomphresh pense qu'avec des soins intensifs, il pourra peut-être marcher normalement un jour, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Mais le mal était déjà fait : son meilleur ami était perdu dans ses pensées et ses yeux verts s'étaient voilés d'accablement.

* * *

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Harry Potter était assis sur son lit, un cadre photo dans les mains. C'était lui, bébé sur un balai-jouet qui riait aux éclats. Il sécha les larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de main.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Draco apparut, progressant lentement dans la pièce. Il enregistrait chaque détail dans un recoin de son esprit - le tableau de Phineas Nigellus, le jeu Bavboules empoussièré sur une étagère, la malle HP traînant aux pieds du lit encore ouverte, une cape de voyage sur le dossier d'une chaise de velours gris, la cruche d'eau qui se cristalisait sous le froid de Février. Draco hésita une seconde avant de s'assoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Le matelas s'affessa légèrement sous son poids. Pas une seule seconde Potter avait levé les yeux vert lui.

- C'est... C'est une très belle photo, finit par dire Draco afin d'entamer la conversation. Même si je n'ai jamais aimé les portraits de famille : ils donnent l'illusion du vrai tout en étant incroyablement faux. Regarde, on dirait qu'ils sont encore vivants, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en désignant Lily et James Potter. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu en feras une avec ton enfant ?

- Je crois que... que quand la guerre sera terminée, je donnerai le bébé à une famille de sorciers convenables. C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas lui donner de nom : c'est mieux ainsi.

- Les parents ne devraient jamais se séparer de leurs enfants s'ils n'en sont pas obligés, reprocha Harry en prenant un peu plus de courage.

- Mais j'en suis obligé. Tu me vois réellement... dans ce rôle de père ? C'est trop tôt pour moi... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement, Potter. Je pense que c'était un peu fou de ma part que de croire que j'y arriverai seul. Avec... avec cet enfant, ma vie va complètement changée et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas encore l'avoir vécue. Alors s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose - n'importe quoi - trouve-lui une bonne famille. Ne le répète surtout pas mais... une famille comme les Weasley ça serait l'idéal. Au moins, il aura trois repas copieux par jour et une personne pour lui raconter des histoires le soir. Ce n'est pas le luxe mais c'est mieux que rien du tout.

Harry le regarda étrangement et déposa le cadre photo sur sa table de chevet.

- Que pourrait-il t'arriver ici ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas de suite. Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures avant de reprendre :

- Je voudrais que l'on me donne une nouvelle baguette. Je vous ai livré celle de... Tu-Sais-Qui. Grâce à cela, tu en sais davantage sur ses techniques de combat. L'Ordre pourrait m'offrir une compensation.

- Et ton enfant ? Il devient quoi dans tout ça ?

- Orphelin jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

- Malefoy...

- Je te demande juste une baguette, Potter. Une baguette pour m'en aller. J'étouffe ici.

Le Serpentard avait quitté la pièce sur ces quelques mots. Après quoi, Harry ne l'avait vu qu'aux repas. Malefoy ne s'investissait pas tant que cela avec son enfant. Il faisait semblant. Dès que quelqu'un prenait le relais, il semblait rassuré, tranquille. Par moment, il jetait des coups d'oeil au Survivant l'air de dire : "As-tu ma baguette ? Je l'attends toujours, tu sais."

Puis Harry fuyait son regard : il avait l'amère impression d'offrir un passeport pour un parent irresponsable. Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy y pouvait ? Il ne semblait aucunement en avoir voulu de cet enfant.

Les jours étaient passés et Harry avait réussi à faire fabriquer une baguette neuve par Ollivander qu'ils avaient délivrés il y a peu des cachots de Voldemort. Une mission périlleuse qui avait finalement porté ses fruits. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait dans la main ce que Malefoy attendait. Mais était-ce cela réellement ?

Harry se souvint de la description faite par Ollivander :

Frêne. Incroyablement souple. 26 cm 5. Nerf de dragon de Roumanie. Excellente baguette pour les sortilèges de défense.

Harry avait un plan :

Il testerait si oui ou non, le désir de partir de Malefoy était plus fort que son affection pour l'enfant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry déposa des sortilèges de silence sur chaque chambrée exceptée celle de Malefoy, au deuxième étage, et celle du bébé dormant dans le petit salon du premier - Malefoy avait refusé tout net de partager sa chambre avec l'enfant.

Harry descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et entra dans le petit salon. L'enfant dormait paisiblement, les yeux clos. Il semblait d'un ange, là, le clair de lune jouant sur ses cheveux presque bruns dans l'obscurité. C'est avec beaucoup de scrupule, qu'Harry réveilla l'enfant. Au bout d'un instant, ses yeux gris le fixèrent avec une légère curiosité tandis qu'il baillait en agitant ses petits poings. Pas une seule moue trahissant son envie de pleurer. A vrai dire, on n'entendait jamais l'enfant pleurer - parfois, même l'Ordre oubliait qu'il y avait un enfant ici tant il était silencieux.

Le Survivant hésita un long moment. Il se revoyait presque dans la peau de Voldemort lorsqu'il était là, debout, face à son berceau à pointer sa baguette sur lui. Harry leva son bras et le bébé ne réagit pas tout de suite.

C'est pour la bonne cause, se répéta une nouvelle fois Harry en agitant sa propre baguette magique au dessus du berceau.

- Spero Patronum, formula-t-il à voix basse tandis qu'un gigantesque cerf bleu argenté jaillissait du néant.

Le bébé poussa un couinement de surprise et fixa de ses grands yeux le cerf en remuant encore plus. Il babillait déjà un peu et essayait de caresser le museau en brandissant son petit poing. Le bébé esquissa un petit sourire en s'amusant de cette magie. Il semblait aux anges.

Résigné, Harry abaissa sa baguette et tout à coup, son Patronus se transforma en une créature terrifiante : le cerf avait deux têtes aux yeux aveugles et l'animal se rabrouait constamment. L'enfant poussa un cri de terreur et ses pleurs innondèrent le Square Grimmaurd. Harry recula dans un coin sombre de la pièce et attendit. Seul Malefoy et lui l'entendaient. Honnêtement, c'était un pari grossier que de faire ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il s'en voulait déjà. Il fit disparaître son Patronus mais le bébé pleurait encore.

Il attendit dans le noir le plus complet et la porte finie par s'ouvrir. Malefoy arriva précautionneusement dans la pièce, le regard braqué sur le couffin. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Ses doigts se posèrent aux bords de la couverture et finalement, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras après quelques hésitations. Maladroit, Malefoy essaya de le bercer un moment et se retourna. Son regard tomba sur la silhouette légèrement en retrait de Potter.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prit dans tes bras ? demanda Malefoy, interdit. Il pleurait !

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, tu sais. C'est le tien. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu choisisses, cela restera le tien.

L'enfant commençait tout juste à se calmer, il sanglotait par moment et s'accrochait désespérément au tee-shirt de son père.

- Ecoute, je fais ce que je veux.

- Pas quand il s'agit de la vie d'un autre, trancha Harry en s'avançant. Il aura besoin de toi très vite - comme ce soir, par exemple. Il a eut besoin de toi et tu étais là. Mais quand tu partiras, ce n'est pas dit que quelqu'un se lèvera encore pour lui... Quand j'étais petit et que je faisais des cauchemars, je me consolais tout seul. Parfois, j'arrivais à me calmer, parfois non. Même au jour d'aujourd'hui je fais de mauvais rêves et il n'y a toujours personne. Toi, tu as la chance de changer les choses et de lui montrer que...

- Oh, je t'en prie ! râla Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance horrible : loin de là ! J'étais choyée et je n'ai aucune frustration à rattraper quelque part. Alors cette mise en scène c'était pour que j'ai un accès de morale, que tu me dises que d'abandonner son enfant c'est mal ? Mes parents portent peut-être leur allégence au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ils n'en demeurent pas moins d'excellents parents. Moi, je n'ai pas ça pour me rattraper...

- Tu ne te donnes même pas la chance d'essayer !

- Essayer ? Tu crois que je peux me permettre d'essayer sur un enfant ? Ce n'est pas un laboratoire ou... une salle de classe où l'on peut recommencer. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur avec lui. Alors je préfère le confier à un couple qui saura comment s'y prendre. Ai-je l'air d'un fou ?

- Non, j'entends ton opinion et cela m'a l'air plutôt... raisonnable. C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à me faire à cette idée. Je transpose sûrement mon vécu sur lui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive la même chose, tu comprends ?

- Oui, ça doit être horrible d'avoir une cicatrice au front qui nous défigure.

Harry esquissa un sourire et s'approcha doucement. Il prit l'enfant dans les bras de Malefoy et lui tendit sa nouvelle baguette magique qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Tu dors en jean ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je ne comptais pas me coucher, expliqua-t-il.

D'une main tremblante, Draco prit sa baguette et la contempla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Du dragon. La baguette est faite en frêne.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu tendance à croire que j'étais un nid à problème, reprit Draco d'une voix pensive. J'ai vraiment une tête à attirer la bouse de dragon.

Harry eut un rire clair.

- Il en va de même pour moi.

- On fait incontestablement la paire, finit Draco. Bon, eh bien, voilà... Je crois que je vais faire mes bagages maintenant et partir avant le réveil des autres - cela sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

- Tu ne lui dis pas au revoir ?

- A quoi bon ? Il ne s'en souviendra pas. Je ne suis personne pour lui, tu sais.

Draco eu un sourire triste et quitta la pièce. Il referma la porte grâce à sa nouvelle baguette magique et Harry l'entendit remonter l'escalier.

* * *

Ce fut une soirée étonnament longue. Harry avait regardé le bébé s'endormir et avait passé le restant de la nuit, allongé dans la méridienne. L'aube filait d'un bout à l'autre de Londres et une tendre couleur orangée s'invita dans le ciel. Harry s'apprêtait à tout moment à entendre Draco s'en aller et claquer la porte d'entrée.

Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers et son coeur se serra.

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco les cheveux ébouffiré un biberon à la main.

- J'ai... J'ai entendu dire par Granger un jour qu'un bébé mangeait toutes les quatre heures, expliqua-t-il doucement en s'approchant doucement de l'enfant. Je ne saurais jamais m'y faire. Il ne pleure jamais alors...

Harry, pour la première fois depuis des mois, eut un sourire radieux.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la cicatrice, Lord Voldemort avait la tête entre ses deux mains et éprouvait une grande douleur. Une douleur sourde qui lui rongeait le sang : il ressentait le bonheur d'un autre et cela l'avait toujours affaibli.

Mu par une volonté soudaine, Voldemort se leva en titubant et essaya de créer un Patronus avec le souvenir de Potter. Il essaya à de nombreuses reprises pensant à ces quelques souvenirs heureux - le plus fort étant sa découverte du monde magique.

Mais rien. Rien ne vint, aucune volute de fumée vaporeuse.

Jamais il n'avait réussi à faire un Patronus, lui, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ignorait tous des joies simples de la vie.

Lord Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et détruit plusieurs meubles de sa chambre.

* * *

La cicatrice d'Harry lui picota légèrement mais rien ne put troubler ce moment d'accalmie qu'il ressentait au près de Draco et son fils.

- Alors, toujours pas d'idée pour son prénom ?

Draco réfléchit un instant et prononça avec un sourire :

- Pourquoi pas... mmh, Mini-Survivant.

- Arrête, Malefoy, je suis très sérieux.

Le bébé avait presque fini son biberon.

- Il n'a pas l'air de se vexer quand on a dit qu'il s'appellerait Mini-Survivant, fit remarquer Malefoy d'un air résolu. Je suis certain qu'il le portera très bien.

- Il y a... Aman, si tu veux ?

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- C'est de la magie. J'ai lu dans un livre...

- Tu sais lire ?

- Oui Malefoy, un Potter lit parfois, rit Harry. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Absoluement pas.

- Aman signifie Paix en magie primaire - le berceau se trouvant en Inde. C'est mon maître spirituel qui me l'a dit. C'est une sorte d'équilibre entre toutes énergies et cela tempère les caractères les plus emportés. Dans le cycle, Aman est la stabilité de la Terre...

- Wow, on se calme Potter, reprit Malefoy. Tu as fumé des pousses de Mandragores ?

Harry éclata de rire et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tout simplement rit, vraiment, sincèrement et Draco y arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Tu veux appeller mon fils Paix ? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus... cliché ?

- Je trouvais que c'était joli.

- Tu me vois sérieusement, dix ans plus tard crier "Paix, viens manger !" dans toute la maison ?

Harry se renfrogna subitement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Bon, va pour Aman... PROVISOIREMENT ! ajouta Draco en voyant le sourire de Harry. Provisoirement, Potter, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un prénom encore plus décevant. Aman Malefoy. Peut-être que ça ne lui ira plus dans dix ans et on changera encore de nom.

- Tu es incorrigible...

* * *

Aman gazouillait dans les bras d'un Draco parfaitement impassible. Il essayait de fouiller dans sa mémoire quel Mangemort présent lors du viol collectif pourrait ressembler un tant soit peu à son fils. Des yeux bleus, il n'en voyait nulle part ; des cheveux châtains... c'était tellement commun. Peut-être qu'en grandissant...

- Malefoy.

Hermione Granger le dévisageait étrangement. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Nous avons besoin de toi pour savoir ce que... nous allons faire de Ginny.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Elle a essayé de faire du mal à ton enfant ; cela te concerne aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à vos petites querelles des gens présumés du bien.

La jeune sorcière poussa un soupir résigné.

- Malefoy, nous nous trouvons dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Ginny était notre amie, l'une des nôtres...

- La trahison existe partout. Votre système n'était pas plus infaillible que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suis effrayée, Malefoy. Effrayée par tout ce qu'elle a pu dire à l'autre camp durant tout ce temps. Elle était juste sous notre nez et nous n'avons scrictement rien vu.

- Je m'en fous de vos problèmes. Ils ne me concernent en rien.

Hermione finit par acquiescer et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Cela allait bien faire trois semaines que les discussions houleuses autour du cas Ginny Weasley secouait le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. On finit par arriver à un statu quo.

On la garderait ici jusqu'à ce que tout se termine, enfin.

De temps à autre, Ginny Weasley hurlait encore plus fort que le portrait de Mrs Black. Dernièrement, la mère de Sirius s'était montrée étonnament silencieuse comme si les allers et venus des membres de l'Ordre ne l'intéressait plus. En réalité, quelques fois, Draco prétextait vouloir nettoyer son cadre pour lui chuchoter des messages.

- Ma tante, souffla-t-il contre la peinture, comment vont mes parents ?

- Ton père a été banni à Azkaban pour révolte contre l'autorité. J'ai entendu Yaxeley dire à Dolohov que s'il n'avait pas été abattu c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en servira comme appât, pour que tu le rejoignes. Une autre solution fut émise par MacNair : Le Lord veut probablement procéder à un échange entre ton cher père et ton enfant qui vient de naître...Ta mère a été placée sous l'autorité de Rodolphus Lestranges - comme si une femme ne pouvait se débrouiller seule ! Ils la surveillent constamment. Elle ne sort pratiquemment jamais de ses appartements et deux gardes patrouilles de jours comme de nuit et...

Soudain, la mère de Sirius se mit à hurler des injures et Draco astiqua le cadre encore plus fort.

- Taisez-vous ! cria Harry en refermant les rideaux. Vos paroles ne sont que venin ici.

Le calme revint dans la maison des Black et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent longuement côte à côte sans rien se dire.

- Cela va faire longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, se lança Harry. Je suis parti en mission ces dernières semaines et j'ai à peine eut le temps de te dire bonjour à toi, et à Aman.

- Nous allons bien tous les deux. Aman est en train de faire des exercices de rééducation avec Pomphresh dans le petit salon. Je n'avais pas le coeur à voir ça.

- Je suis... sincèrement désolé.

- Tu diras ça à Aman quand il sera plus grand, dit Draco d'un ton glacial. Maintenant, laisse-moi un peu, je dois faire l'Elfe de Maison pour m'éviter de penser. Figure-toi que je n'ai trouvé que ça comme activité dans cette foutue baraque...

- Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu si distant ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de me rendre encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà ? As-tu oublié ces... ces moments complices que nous avons partagés ? Je pensais que nous avions mis nos différents de côté.

- Tant que la guerre continuera, nous ne pourrons jamais mettre nos différents de côté. Ils sont là, nous ne pouvons pas le nier. Nous sommes trop différents et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu persistes à vouloir instaurer un dialogue entre nous. Potter, si un jour tu veux me parler et te faire pardonner de ce que tu as fait à Aman, mets fin à cette guerre définitivement. J'en ai assez d'attendre. J'en ai assez de rester enfermer depuis des mois et des mois sans que rien n'avance ! Donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je n'ai rien à partager avec un Survivant qui se cache dans une chambre miteuse au troisième étage d'une maison délabrée en attendant que cela se fasse dehors ! Des gens meurent ! Des vont mourir à cause de ton inaction ! Et ne me sors pas le numéro du mec qui n'y peut rien et qui porte déjà un trop lourd fardeau. Tu as été choisi maintenant redresse-toi, prends ta baguette et déclare la guerre. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu revienne mort ou vif - ce qui compte c'est... c'est ce monde d'équilibre dont tu parlais en donnant ce prénom à mon fils. Plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux, alors n'essaie pas d'en avoir dans mon coeur. Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sais ce que tu veux hormis le pardon et je ne suis pas prêt à te le donner. Au fond... ce n'était pas tant pour Aman que tu voulais me garder ici, nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens ton regard m'épier et... et je vois dans tes yeux une étincelle d'espoir lorsque tu me regardes.

Harry marcha à reculons jusqu'à les escaliers et s'en alla en silence. Draco serra dans son poing le chiffon sale et descendit en cuisine pour aider à la préparation du dîner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé par un remue-ménage. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd semblait agité. Il enfila un pull par-dessus son tee-shirt gris et ouvrit la porte. Nymphadora se débattait dans les bras de Remus, le visage en larmes.

- J'irai avec toi, Remus. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul.

- Non, toi tu restes ici avec les autres. Je ne pourrai supporter l'idée que tu...

Sa phrase fut coupée par Sirius qui propulsa un coffre tout le long du couloir.

- Nous en aurons besoin pour nous battre ! dit-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Vous battre ? répéta Draco d'une voix incrédule.

- Harry a réussi à entrer à Poudlard. Ils font les fortifications et l'assaut va être lancé d'une minute à l'autre. Nous allons les rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. Hermione, Ron et Harry font une coalition avec les élèves et les professeurs. Quelques membres de l'Ordre sont déjà avec eux, continua d'expliquer Sirius en voyant Fred et George se précipiter hors de leur chambre pour dévaler les escaliers. Il sera préférable que tu restes ici, pour surveiller Ginny et Molly. Tonks aussi restera : elle est enceinte, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix d'une octave. Et puis, il y aura le petit Aman, hein ?

Draco acquiesça lentement, se remettant du choc. Sirius fouilla l'intérieur de sa cape et lui tendit une lourde enveloppe.

- Harry m'a demandé de te donner ça ou cas où il ne reviendrait pas. Et puisque je ne suis pas sûr de revenir moi-même, je préfère te la transmettre maintenant.

Le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe et retourna d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son matelas et son regard se posa un instant sur le berceau d'Aman qui avait été monté ici après sa décision de rester avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pendant de longues minutes, le capharnaüm s'éternisa puis plus rien. La maison semblait morte.

De ses doigts tremblants, il défit le cachet de l'enveloppe et tomba sur l'écriture de Potter qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Il avait une façon particulière de tracer ses A. Une plume d'hyppogriffe avait été glissée à l'intérieur avec un petit mot :

"Pour la première baguette magique d'Aman. Ollivander me l'a promit."

Draco déroula le morceau de parchemin et lut :

" _Malefoy, _

_Il existe une idée selon laquelle l'histoire ne possède pas de fin puisqu'il s'agit d'un cycle - semblable à la vie d'un Phénix. Qu'est-ce qui vient en premier ? L'oeuf, les cendres ou la plume ? A peine ai-je eut le temps de découvrir toutes les beautés du monde magique, toutes les choses extraordinaires qui paraissent si ordinaires pour les gens comme toi, nés dans une famille de sorciers. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lancer un sortilège et me lasser de ses effets. _

_Mais, peut-être, n'en n'aurais-je jamais l'occasion, tu sais ? Il y a tant de sorts dont j'ignore encore l'existence, tant d'objets magiques que j'aimerais découvrir, tant de personnes que j'aimerai connaître. Le savais-tu, Malefoy ? Le savais-tu que j'étais condamné mais que j'aimais profondément la vie ? Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir remis sur la voie de ce que beaucoup appellent mon destin. Mais j'avais essayé de le fuir pour me permettre de vivre encore un peu. Au fond, je me doutais que je ne pourrai sortir vivant de l'affrontement contre Lord Voldemort. _

_Pourtant, si ma vie ou ma mort peut sauver la communauté sorcière, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai m'y opposer. Cela a été les années les plus belles de toute ma vie. C'était comme jamais j'en avais rêvé, étant tout petit. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrai avoir un quelconque intérêt. J'étais... juste Harry. Je SUIS toujours "juste Harry". Je sais qu'à tes yeux je demeurerai l'haïssable Potter. Toutefois, lors de notre dernière conversation, tu m'as appellé par mon prénom comme si c'était le premier jour où tu me voyais. J'avoue avoir adoré ça. Et j'aimerai encore t'entendre m'appeller de cette manière. J'aimerai aussi, qu'en retour, tu m'autorises à t'appeller Draco. _

_C'est la lune que je dois te demander là, non ? Peut-être je ne le saurais jamais. Peut-être que j'en aurais jamais l'occasion. Mais je conserve cet espoir pour vivre encore un peu et me battre. Je veux me battre pour ce futur au conditionnel. Je veux entretenir ce rêve si beau... si tout. Je ne rêve pas d'un monde idyllique, sans guerre et paisible. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est un monde avec toi. J'aimerai que ce conflit se termine et qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possibles. J'aimerai retourner chez moi, au 12, Square Grimmaurd et me reposer dans un fauteuil confortable jusqu'à ce que toute fatigue disparaisse. J'aimerai pleurer de soulagement en te retrouvant et te dire que c'est fini, tout est fini, que tu peux maintenant t'en aller avec Aman. J'aimerai aussi t'aimer pleinement. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. _

_Tout ce que j'aimerai te dire c'est que... c'est que notre histoire est particulière et est vouée à l'être. Nous ne sommes pas des personnes ordinaires. Nous ne le serons peut-être jamais. Tellement de choses ont changé dans nos vies : la prophétie pour moi ; un bébé pour toi. C'est vrai, nous sommes trop jeunes pour tout cela. Pourtant, la seule chose utile que nous puissions faire c'est d'avancer. J'avancerai sur les champ mouillé de sang en pensant qu'un jour peut-être, avec toi, je pourrai_... "

Draco venait d'arriver au bout du parchemin et le retourna. Il n'y avait rien. Avec la manche de son pull, il essuya les quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Foutu Potter, grogna-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le parchemin alla se lover sous un des oreillers et Draco prit Aman dans ses bras, encore endormi. Il passa devant la chambre de Ginny qui continuait d'hurler de rage - à elle aussi, sa marque devait lui brûler. Dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley était exceptionnellement descendue, guettant le moindre signe des nouvelles de la guerre. Tonks tapotait sur son épaule en contenant des sanglots.

Draco nourrit son fils en fixant l'horloge des Weasley donc chaque aiguille pointait vers "En danger de mort". Le temps semblait long. Incroyablement long. Quand Aman fut rassasié, Draco sortit du garde-manger de la brioche et en tendit quelques parts à Molly et Tonks. Ils grignotèrent en silence et Draco décida de s'occuper. Il aménagea avec l'aide de Nymphadora plusieurs salles en Infirmerie précaire dans le cas où l'on rappatrirait des blessés ici.

Le Square Grimmaurd était si calme qu'il semblait improbable qu'une guerre meurtrière puisse sévire à des kilomètres d'ici.

Finalement, un crépuscule rouge voila Londres - annonciateur de beaucoup de pertes humaines.

Draco regarda la nuit tomber. Le paysage était morne, presque fragile. L'estomac noué, le jeune homme s'arracha de cette vision mortifère et essaya de concocter quelques potions de guérison. Aman ne dormait pas mais ne gazouillait plus, pressentant peut-être quelque chose. Alors que son Dictame mijautait, Draco regarda son fils et l'embrassa sur le front. C'était une envie brusque, soudaine, la peur de le perdre, sans doute.

C'était un truc qui nous tombait dessus, lourd comme une enclume. Un désagrément. Un bidule avec lequel on jouait sous les plis des pulls. C'était une petite honte. Une tare mais pas un fait rare : nombreux étaient les parents s'inquiètant pour leur enfant.

Epuisé, Draco se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Il se demanda quand, enfin, il pourrait trouver le repos.

La nuit tomba et personne ne ferma l'oeil.

Puis l'aube, si pleine de promesse, glissa à l'intérieur du numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd. Les minutes et les heures continuèrent de s'égrainer sans jamais s'arrêter.

_Crac _!

Quelqu'un venait de transplaner sur le seuil de la porte. Le portrait de Mrs Black commença à hurler :

- Traître ! Ment-...

Le silence revint tout à coup et la porte se referma. Draco sauta sur ses jambes, baguette au poing. Il arriva dans le hall et tomba sur Sirius retenu par Ron. Ce dernier avait une estafilade qui parcourait sa joue. Hermione était plus loin, les cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais. Puis ses yeux gris se posèrent enfin sur la personne qui devait à tout prix survivre.

- Harry, souffla Draco en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu... Tu l'as combattu ? C'est fini ?

- Oui, il est mort, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. J'ai demandé à rentrer au Square Grimmaurd pour me reposer. Des blessés transportables arriveront sûrement ici avec des membres de l'Ordre et...

- Mes parents, comment vont-ils ?

- Ils pensaient que tu serais là-bas, murmura Hermione. Ils t'ont cherché. Après, nous ne les avons plus revu mais Kingsley dit les avoir vu transplané après la chute du Lord.

Un silence pensant tomba dans le hall et, à la surprise de tous, ce fut le portrait de Mrs Black qui le brisa :

- Je crois que le jeune Potter a besoin de repos, croassa-t-elle en les regardant d'un air qui se voulait moins méprisant que l'ordinaire.

Draco acquiesça et prit la main blessée d'Harry dans la sienne pour le conduire vers les étages supérieures. Ils ne firent pas attention au regard surpris des trois autres sorciers.

Quand Harry réussi finalement à s'allonger dans son lit, Draco formula plusieurs sortilèges de guérison. Harry le regardait faire sans souffler mot. Lorsqu'il eut finit de refermer la plupart de ses plaies, Draco s'assit au bord du matelas.

- Dans ta lettre...

- Tu ne devais l'ouvrir que si je mourrais, coupa Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tes instructions n'étaient pas suffisamment claires, s'amusa Draco en retraçant du bout du doigt sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je l'ai lu, tu sais ? Mais il me manque un morceau.

- Je devais partir sur le champ et j'ai préféré que tu ais cette lettre que rien du tout.

- C'est drôle que tu penses à moi dans ces moments-là.

Harry haussa des épaules afin de banaliser son geste.

- Mais l'idée ne me déplaît pas, ajouta Draco.

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer un long moment. Puis, inconsciemment et timidement, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

- _J'avancerai sur les champ mouillés de sang en pensant qu'un jour peut-être, avec toi, je pourrai_..., récita Draco sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry débarrassa son front de quelques mèches blondes et murmura :

- Je pourrai écouter les senteurs du ciel.


	2. Aman, un enfant pas comme les autres

**Posté le : **5 Avril 2012. _Une bonne année après..._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **Surprise par le petit succès de cet OS, je voulais vous en fournir une suite que j'ai imaginé. Je ne vous demanderai que d'être patients et de profiter de chaque mot écrit en attendant que d'autres arrivent. Cette suite transformera donc ce one-shot en mini-fic. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas puisque vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre… Je pense qu'il y aura - en plus de celui-ci - un ou deux chapitres d'une dizaine de pages. Pour connaître l'avancée de l'histoire ou de mes autres en cours comme La Perifide des Petites Choses, Gaslight et autres, vous pouvez rejoindre le groupe Facebook « Dairy's Scribenpenne ». Je signale que personne n'a corrigé ces quelques lignes. Je reviendrai probablement dessus ce soir ou demain pour corriger. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bonus

**« **_On m'avait dit que Aman n'était pas un enfant comme les autres._** »**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comme d'habitude, Aman va se lever dans environ une heure et dire qu'il a faim. Mais cette fois-ci, ça sera différent. Je n'irai pas dans sa chambre l'aider à se relever. Je ne l'aiderai pas à marcher ni à descendre les escaliers, et je ne lui ferai pas à manger.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre, tout en rangeant les verres dans le vaissellier. Il y a deça une semaine, Aman a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissé. Je me suis rendu compte que jusqu'ici, Harry et moi, nous avons été aux petits soins pour lui, sans laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre. Aman ne sait rien faire seul et j'ai peur qu'une fois là-bas, sa différence se fasse encore plus ressentir.

Je jette plusieurs sortilèges à la pièce et un feu chalereux ronronne dans la cheminée de la cuisine. Le Square Grimmaurd a bien changé. Il n'arbore plus ces affreuses couleurs, ni même cet air lugubre. Tout a été refait et semble beaucoup plus lumineux que dans mes souvenirs.

Kreatteur se balade dans une toge propre, astiquant des coupes en argent aux armoiries Black. Il ne cesse de demander pour son maître. Harry n'est pas là. Il n'est presque jamais là, de toute manière. À croire que le monde sorcier tout entier à le droit à l'avoir à ses côtés sauf nous, sa famille.

Le temps passe et j'entends Aman m'appeller depuis sa chambre. Mes mains se crispent au bord du lavabo. Je congédie Kreatteur d'une voix trop faible, qui ne me ressemble pas. Aman m'appelle une seconde fois et je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Je m'occupe les mains, espérant que mon esprit s'en ira loin.

Aman hurle. Il hurle pour que je vienne. Ça le perturbe que je ne sois pas là. Je suis toujours là, après tout. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé seul durant ses heures de veille. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé se débrouiller. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, et moi, je ne comprends pas ce que j'attends avant de le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de prouver ?

Aman brise des objets dans sa chambre et sanglote. Je tremble. Il m'appelle, encore. Et quelque chose d'étrange se fend, à l'intérieur de moi... J'ai l'impression d'abandonner mon fils. Aman cris plus fort. Kreatteur réapparaît dans la cuisine et me demande s'il doit aller voir.

Douloureusement, je fais non de la tête. L'elfe disparaît et j'entends des pas, en haut. Il s'est enfin levé. Aman tente de descendre les escaliers et j'appréhende chaque marche, chaque secondes qui s'écoule. Je l'entends renifler lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? hurle-t-il de rage, des larmes dégoulinants le long de ses joues.

– J'avais des choses à faire.

– Ce n'était pas le petit-déjeuner en tout cas.

Il regarde la table vide. D'habitude, son petit-déjeuner est toujours prêt avant son réveil. Toujours. Je l'observe un long moment et dit :

– Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans le garde-manger.

– Mais... Il te suffirait d'un coup de baguette magique pour tout préparer !

– Aman, un sorcier doit savoir faire des choses élémentaires sans baguette. Alors si tu as faim, tu te serviras à manger seul à partir de maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas partir à Poudlard si tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! se révolte-t-il.

Je conserve le silence un moment avant de répéter :

– Tout est dans le garde-manger.

Aman respire bruyamment et essuie des larmes. Il se dirige péniblement vers le meuble et ses mains tâtonnent pour en saisir la poignée. Je lui tourne le dos et projette mon regard par la fenêtre. Le square est calme, paisible. Dehors, des Moldus de la ville de Londres ramassent les poubelles et leur camion s'éloigne en un vrombrissement. Depuis des décennies déjà ils s'étaient habitués à ne pas voir de maison portant le numéro 12.

J'entends mon fils fouiller, répandre des objets par terre et casser un bocal. Je sursaute mais ne dis rien. Je le laisse faire. Quand je me retourne, Aman est assis à la table de la cuisine, des céréales discéminés tout autour de son bol et tentant maladroitement d'y verser du lait. Il tremble. Ses gestes sont encore imprécis. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et le guide. J'essaie de placer la cuillère entre ses doigts crispés. Aman renifle et finis par manger avec les doigts. Je lui caresse les cheveux un long moment avant de dire :

– A Poudlard, il n'y aura personne pour te servir lors des repas. Il n'y aura personne pour t'aider à t'habiller ou te faire sortir de ton bain. Il n'y aura personne pour t'aider à monter ou descendre les escaliers. Il n'y aura personne pour... pour porter tes livres ou que sais-je encore.

Je me tais et essaie de reprendre contenance. Le nez d'Aman touche presque la surface de son lait froid. Je sais qu'il déteste le boire ainsi. Mais il n'arrive pas à prendre les ingrédients pour faire un chocolat chaud. Je regarde le sol de la cuisine qui est un vrai désastre. Je déteste le désordre, pourtant je ne dis rien. Ce matin, ça a été une amélioration spectaculaire.

– Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'ai pas rendu service toutes ces années. Tu n'es pas encore autonome. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Aman hoche doucement de la tête.

– Je ne veux pas devoir à te priver de Poudlard. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je veux... que tu n'ai besoin de personne pour te débrouiller.

– De personne ? répète-t-il.

– Oui, de personne.

* * *

J'ai menti à Aman sur beaucoup de choses, y compris sur le contexte de sa naissance.

Je lui ai dit que je connaissais Harry depuis Poudlard et que la guerre nous avait rapproché et qu'on l'avait eu lui. Ensemble. Je lui ai dit que même si nous ne nous attendions pas à sa venue, il a été pour nous la plus belle chose qui nous était arrivé.

Aman croit que Harry est son père biologique. Il l'admire. Il l'appelle Papa. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire... À quoi bon tout gâcher en ravivant le souvenir d'un cauchemar ? Je ne peux pas dire à mon fils qu'il est le fruit d'un viol. Ça serait trop dur à encaisser. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Aman sache ce qu'est un viol à son âge. Il a déjà assez de difficultés comme ça...

Aman est un enfant plein de vie et de caractère Il m'étonne par son courage et rien n'entame sa bonne humeur. Pas même les longs examens qu'il passe à Sainte-Mangouste. Aman est pourtant très colérique et exigeant vis-à-vis des autres, et, surtout vis-à-vis de lui-même. Cette exigence l'empêche de se trouver des amis digne de ce nom.

Il ne porte que très peu d'intérêt aux enfants des Weasley. Aman s'isole. Je crois qu'il a peur des autres, de leur regard, de ce qu'il pourrait penser de lui. Aman a attrapé quelque part ma fierté. Il n'aime pas quand on le regarde de haut, et encore moins lorsqu'on lui fait comprendre qu'il n'arrivera jamais à faire certaines choses.

On m'avait dit que mon enfant ne marcherait pas. Il marche, pourtant. On m'avait dit que mon enfant n'arriverait pas à suivre un parcours éducatif normal. Il va aller à Poudlard, pourtant. On m'avait dit que Aman n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

* * *

J'indique à Aman comment passer ses pomades pour détendre ses muscles le soir. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, pour l'instant. Après tout, s'il va à Poudlard il devra le faire seul. Je trace des cercles sur ses cuisses et descends jusqu'à ses chevilles. Aman suit mon doigt avec ses petites mains. Je lui répète tous les jours l'ordre dans lesquel il doit prendre ses médicaments. Prochainement, je le regarderai faire sans rien dire. Aman est loin d'être idiot, mais j'ai peur qu'il se trompe et qu'il y ait des effets secondaires. Je prévois d'écrire une longue lettre à la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard pour veiller sur lui.

- Tu peux mettre ton pyjama, dis-je en contemplant ses jambes couvertes de pomade.

Aman s'exécute alors que je quitte la salle de bain. Il porte cette chose hideuse que Ron lui a offert pour son anniversaire : un ensemble orange des Canons de Chudley. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule posée sur une vieille console. Il est vingt et une heure. Harry ne sera pas là avant un sacré bout de temps... Je préfère dormir avant qu'il ne me donne une de ses excuses toutes prêtes.

– Bonne nuit Papa, murmure Aman en marchant péniblement vers sa chambre.

– Bonne nuit.

Je me rends dans le petit salon du premier et m'assied au bureau. Je jete un coup d'oeil rapide au registre et à la liste des choses à faire qui s'accumule : Harry ne prend rien au sérieux, décidément. Je chasse cela de mon esprit et saisis ma plume.

Depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, je travaille pour _Le Chicaneur_ – devenu une référence journalistique. Je suis chroniqueur sous un pseudonyme et je propose chaque semaine un nouveau sujet. C'est comme ça que j'occupe mes journées lorsque Aman joue ou dort, ou n'a pas envie de m'avoir dans ses pattes. Je réponds aussi à quelques courriers de lecteurs.

C'est toujours agréable de voir qu'on est apprécié, quelque part. Parce que bizarrement, ici, je ne me sens pas aimé. Ou du moins, pas reconnu. Comme si... c'est idiot... Mais comme si tout ce que je faisais ne nécessitait pas un simple merci.

Je repense à ce que j'ai dit à mon fils... C'est vrai que Poudlard risque d'être une étape très difficile de sa vie. Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête – insidieuse et perfide – me répète que j'ai plus peur pour moi que pour lui.

Quand il sera parti, tout semblera vide. Harry partira encore une fois faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où pour je ne sais qui. Et moi, je resterais là, stupidement, à écrire des chroniques sur l'importance de ne pas accabler les enfants de devoirs, ou sur l'économie de gobelins etc.

Que ferais-je de mes journées quand il ne sera plus là ? Le vide s'installe. Toute ma vie a été organisée autour de mon fils. Un sourire amer déforme mes lèvres un instant : Je ne me savais pas capable de tel sacrifice, moi qui voulais l'abandonner à la naissance...

Finalement, je repose ma plume et décide d'aller me doucher. Je serai incapable de faire quoique ce soit avec tout ça dans la tête. Je traverse le couloir, passe devant la chambre de Aman, et ouvre enfin les doubles-portes du fond donnant sur une majestueuse suite remise à neuf.

J'enlève mes vêtements une fois la porte fermée et les rideaux tirés. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain dissimulée derrière un mur coulissant finement orné. Je me lave et me masse le crâne sous l'eau. Je ferme les robinets et me sèche d'un sortilège. J'enfile un pyjama et rejoins le lit grand et froid.

Avant, lorsque Aman n'était encore qu'un bébé et que nous venions d'emménager ici tous les trois, ils nous arrivaient de parler toute la nuit, face à face. Lorsqu'il faisait chaud – comme aujourd'hui – on laissait la fenêtre ouverte et une légère brise venait caresser nos peaux nues alors que nous venions de faire l'amour. Parfois, on s'amusait à raconter des anecdotes de Poudlard – sa préférée étant celle où il m'avait transformé en gigantesque limace dans le Poudlard Express. Il me lisait des livres à haute voix et je l'écoutais. On pouvait discuter des derniers match de Quidditch que nous avions vu et en faire la revue en détail encore et encore. Les soirs d'orage, quand Aman avait peur, il venait s'endormir entre nous, bercé par nos respirations...

A présent, Aman a grandit et n'a plus peur de l'orage. Une petite part de moi le regrette presque. Le soir, j'aurais tellement eut envie que quelqu'un me parle ou... je ne sais pas.

Luna est formidable. La guerre, la naissance de mon fils, puis le travail, nous ont rapproché. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas d'une amie que je veux. C'est... d'une famille, d'une vraie, comme avant. C'est vraiment con et parfois je m'insulte d'être si... - utopique ? -, mais ça n'enlève pas le poids qui pèse lourd sur ma poitrine. Comment se fait-il que nous nous soyons si éloignés ?

* * *

Il y a cinq ans de cela, Harry a été nommé directeur du Département des Aurors.

Il en a été fou de joie. Ron et lui n'ont cessé de faire un monstrueux tapage dans toute la maison et Aman les regardait, émerveillé. Nous sommes partis, Hermione, Aman, Ron, Harry et moi fêter cela dans un nouveau restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

Je n'avais jamais vu Harry aussi souriant depuis la fin de la guerre, à part – peut-être – le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je voulais qu'il fasse partie de la vie d'Aman.

Sous la table, je lui ai serré la main. J'étais heureux pour lui, pour tout le travail accompli et tout celui qu'il devrait abattre devant lui. Le monde avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. À l'époque, je n'avais pas peur de le perdre. Ça me semblait évident que c'était sa place, qu'elle était toute tracée depuis Poudlard et que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire barrage. Je l'ai encouragé dans cette voie.

Au début, Harry revenait toujours bien avant l'heure du dîner et s'amusait avec Aman. Au bout d'un an, il a commencé à être en retard. Pourtant, il tâchait toujours de revenir avec un petit cadeau pour notre fils ou chargé d'excuses. La maison était en pagaille... Ca a été un chantier de plusieurs années et j'entourais souvent Aman d'une bulle protectrice transparente contre la poussière. Mais on s'y plaisait dans notre bordel. On s'y plaisait vraiment...

Petit à petit, Harry a commencé à s'absenter le week-end pour des missions exceptionnelles. Je lui répétais que ça ne faisait rien, même si, bien sûr, je le voulais près de moi. Je pensais au Draco qu'il avait toujours connu : ce petit con arrogant égoïste. Et je ne voulais plus être ce type là. Je voulais qu'il soit amoureux du nouveau moi, plus enclin au changement et à écouter les désirs des autres...

Je voulais nous donner une chance. Je voulais qu'on soit heureux, tous les trois. Que Harry ne regrette pas de m'avoir choisi... de nous avoir choisi.

* * *

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre et je ne parviens toujours pas à fermer l'oeil. La maison est silencieuse et je résiste à l'envie de voir si Aman dort bien ou aller me servir un verre de gin. Je me retourne pour la énième fois, sans pour autant trouver une position confortable. Je place un bras derrière ma nuque quand un _crac_ sonore se fait entendre au-dehors.

Harry vient de transplaner sur le pallier de la maison. Inconsciemment, j'ouvre grand les yeux et me redresse. Je m'installe au fond du lit, le plus proche de son côté en offrant mon dos. Je fais mine d'être profondément endormi alors que la porte d'entrée se referme. Harry monte les escaliers et j'entends le murmure de sa cape sur le tapis du corridor.

Il entre dans la chambre et je l'entends se déshabiller. Il file dans la salle de bain et jette un sort de silence sur la porte, comme à son habitude. Il revient plusieurs minutes plus tard et le matelas s'affaisse. Il soulève la couverture et s'allonge. Ses jambes sont froides. Je déteste cette sensation. Je l'entends soupirer et s'installer dos à moi.

J'ouvre les yeux. Avant, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça... Il m'aurait embrassé sur le front ou la joue et se serait collé contre moi, son bras m'enlaçant. Il ne m'aurait pas tourné le dos pour dormir seul, d'une certaine façon.

Je lutte contre l'envie de grincer des dents, de le frapper, de lui montrer que je suis bel et bien réveillé, que je l'attendais... Aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Harry ne dort pas, je le sens. Lorsqu'il est endormi, sa respiration est si lente et silencieuse que ça en est effrayant. Il est comme moi, à se poser des questions. Alors, je finis par dire d'une voix éraillée :

– Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça, Harry ?

Je le sens se tendre. Les draps se froissent et il tourne légèrement la tête. Il finit par s'assoir, les genoux repliés.

– Tu sais, ça m'étonne qu'on ne fasse pas encore chambre à part...

– Je fais de mon mieux en ce moment, rétorque-t-il. Je suis submergé de choses à faire.

– Ouais, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde que tu dois êtres débordé. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de vivre en famille monoparentale. Tu n'as pas pris de temps pour parler avec Aman !

– Parler de quoi ?

– De Poudlard, de ce qui l'attend ! C'est ton fils. Tu dois l'avertir.

– C'est le tien aussi. Tu parles tellement de Poudlard et de ses pseudos-dangers que ça en devient ridicule.

Offusqué, je me redresse.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. C'est vraiment pas l'endroit ni le moment.

– De toute façon, Aman est juste un prétexte pour me faire des reproches. Dis-moi la vérité.

– La vérité c'est que pendant toutes ces années je faisais attention à laisser l'ancien Draco égoïste dans un placard et que toi... toi, tu n'as pensé qu'à ta foutue carrière. Tu m'as laissé seul avec un enfant à élever. Si tu voulais prendre tes responsabilités vis-à-vis de lui, ce n'était pas à loisir. Être père ce n'est pas quand on veut ou quand on peut. C'est tout le temps. Il a besoin de toi en ce moment, comme moi j'ai besoin de toi.

– Ecoute, Draco, j'ai eu une très lourde journée... Je veux juste dormir un peu et on en reparle demain.

– Dis pas de conneries. Tu sais très bien que demain tu seras levé à l'aube et rejoindra le bureau en catimini, que je devrais travailler et m'occuper d'Aman, lui apprendre quelques bases de magie avant son entrée à l'école et je serai tellement pris par ma journée que quand on se retrouvera je serai trop épuisé pour avoir une discussion cohérente avec toi. Je veux qu'on discute maintenant.

Harry prend sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet et quatre jets de lumières fusent vers les lampes à huile de la chambre. Je remarque tout à coup que ses traits sont tirés.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu veux discuter, fais. Je t'écoute.

– Harry... Je crois qu'on part droit dans le mur. Je veux dire... notre famille, notre couple – surtout – ne tient plus qu'à un fil... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire pour que tu me remarques enfin.

– N'exagère rien, s'il te plaît, maugrée-t-il.

– Le soir dernier, je suis venu vers toi. Tu m'as doucement repoussé alors que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour. Et ça, c'est juste un exemple.

– D'accord, je ne suis pas très perspicace et je manque encore clairement de jugeote. Mais je n'en n'avais juste pas envie ce soir-là.

– Et maintenant ?

Harry ne dit rien et un râle de colère m'échappe. Je suis si à bout de nerfs, que je sens que je suis prêt à exploser.

– C'est... c'est pas contre toi, Draco. Je trouve juste que notre couple manque de... punch. Je sais que j'en suis le principal responsable. Mais je trouve que tu n'es plus comme avant... Avant – enfin, l'ancien Draco – pouvait passer des heures dans la salle de bain à se coiffer et s'étaler des crèmes sur tout le corps, ou à se jeter des sortilèges de beauté quelconque... maintenant, à croire que tu t'en fous.

– Tu insinues que je me laisse aller ?

– C'est évident, non ?

Je papillonne des yeux, incrédule.

– Ecoute-moi bien, pauvre mec, pendant que tu es en train jouer le larbin de service au Ministère, moi je suis ici, coincé avec un enfant handicapé qui a besoin de moi à chaque instant pour chaque geste de la vie quotidienne. Et je dois lui apprendre à se débrouiller parce que dehors, la vie est une brute et ne lui fera pas de cadeau. Alors peut-être que je suis mal fagoté et que je m'en fous. Je pourrais être chauve que j'en aurais rien à cirer. Tant que mon fils va bien. C'est ça ma priorité. Si ça ne te plaît pas, il faudra t'y faire.

– T'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai pris l'habitude.

Je résiste à l'envie de le frapper.

– C'est vrai que c'est tellement plus facile d'avoir ta vie plutôt que la mienne, je finis par murmurer.

– Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est facile ? explose Harry. Tu crois que que c'est facile de se lever chaque matin et de devoir courir le pays pour arrêter des fous dangereux et de revenir le soir dans une ambiance aussi pourrie ?

Je respire profondément et essaie de retenir mes larmes. Je crois que c'est les nerfs qui lâchent.

– Et tu crois qu'à moi ça me fait plaisir de te rendre malheureux ? Je te vois à peine... et quand je te vois, tu réduis nos conversations au maximum.

– Peut-être parce qu'on n'a presque plus rien à se dire.

– Non, c'est faux. J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter et toi aussi. Tu ne veux juste pas me les dire... Ce travail te rend paranoïaque, agressif et dépressif. Tu... Tu te renfrognes pour un rien.

– Dépressif ? Non mais tu te vois ! Je me sens utile quand je me rends au Ministère.

– Tout le temps que tu leur donnes à eux, tu nous l'enlèves à Aman et à moi. Réfléchis bien, Harry. Nous étions plus heureux avant, quand tu n'étais qu'un entraîneur de Quidditch. Tu t'amusais avec les gosses défavorisés et tu leur offrais tellement...

Un rire sans humour s'échappe de sa gorge.

– Malefoy qui se préoccupe du sort des enfants défavorisés, cingle Harry. Où va le monde ?

– Je me préoccuppe de ceux qui me sont chers.

– Ne te donne pas un genre. Tout ce que tu dis depuis le début, c'est lié à ton bien-être. Tu fais semblant d'être intéressé par tout ça. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Aman, mon travail, tout.

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

J'en suffoque presque tant je suis en colère.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je reviendrai sur la vérité ?

Le coup part tout seul. Harry me dévisage et ses yeux vert me criblent d'un regard revolver. Il porte une main à sa joue et constate qu'il saigne. La bague qu'il m'avait offerte au début de notre relation s'est enfoncée dans sa joue.

Une coupure la traverse et le sang coupe sur les doigts. Je respire bruyamment alors que des perles rouges tombent entre les draps bleu nuit. Harry soulève la couverture et se lève d'un bond. Il agite sa baguette magique et invoque ses vêtements.

Il s'habille rapidement. Je sors du lit et attrape ma baguette. J'ai la main tremblante alors que je m'approche de lui et de sa blessure.

– Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Ce n'est rien... C'est juste...

Harry serre fort mon poignet et finis par le relâcher. Dans ses yeux miroitent un instant la haine qu'il éprouvait pour moi des années auparavant. Il ouvre la porte en grand et traverse le couloir en de grandes enjambées. Je le vois refermer sa blessure en un clin d'oeil juste avant de dévaler les escaliers. Le portrait de Mrs Black s'époumone dans toute la maison.

« Infâmes ! Voleurs ! Traître à son sang ! Hérétique ! Sang de Bourbe ! Bâtard ! »

Je referme les rideaux d'un sortilège alors que je suis en haut des marches. Harry a ouvert la porte d'entrée.

– Si tu pars...

Il ne laisse pas prononcer la fin de mon ultimatum qu'il claque déjà la porte et je l'entends transplaner. Je suis assommé. Je reste un moment, la main sur la rambarde à espérer quelque chose. Mais je me rends compte que la situation critique dans laquelle je me retrouve est réelle.

Je remonte l'escalier d'un pas lent et traverse le couloir. La porte de la chambre d'Aman est entrouverte et je vois son œil disparaître alors que je m'approche. Une autre porte se ferme, cette fois, silencieusement.

* * *

Aman a les yeux rouges ce matin. Pourtant, il a tenu à faire son petit déjeuner tout seul.

Cette fois, il n'a presque pas renversé de lait sur la table. J'ai la voix cassée. Ai-je autant crié hier soir ? A partir de quel moment notre fils nous a entendu nous disputer ? Même Kreatteur semble étrangement silencieux. Dehors, le ciel est radieux. Je propose à Aman une balade sans trop y croire.

– Je veux me reposer aujourd'hui, dit-il.

– Je comprends.

Je le laisse rejoindre sa chambre. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons mentionné le coup d'éclat d'hier soir. Je pense avoir devant moi une très longue journée en perspective.

* * *

Je me sens con. J'ai demandé à Kreatteur de mettre la table pour trois, comme si ça allait faire revenir Harry. Ça fait déjà deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et je m'inquiète.

Une part de moi, angoissée, a envie d'acourir à son bureau ou écrire à Ron pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Mais une autre partie – plus digne, plus Malefoy – se l'interdit. Aman a pleuré toute la nuit. C'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter... Il ne mérite pas ça, pas maintenant alors que sa vie prend un tournant.

* * *

Je regarde mon père prendre la main Aman et s'éloigner. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous au sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai décidé – pour le bien de mon fils – de le confier à mes parents quelques jours, le temps que les choses s'améliorent avec Harry.

Bien sûr, mes parents n'ont jamais digéré le fait que je vive avec lui, et encore moins que je le fasse passer pour le père de mon enfant, mais ils s'y tiennent, par respect. J'ai fait mes choix et si c'était à refaire je le referai. Aman se retourne et me fait un dernier signe de la main. Ses cheveux châtains ne deviennent qu'un point parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

Harry est revenu. Il a fait comme à l'ordinaire. Il s'est deshabillé, douché, puis allongé dans le lit. Nous n'avons pas échangé le moindre mot. Où sont donc passés tous nos heureux souvenirs ? Ma main cherche la sienne entre les plis des draps. Au moment où je la frôle, je ne trouve qu'un vide froid. Harry place sa main derrière sa nuque et fait mine de s'endormir. Ferme ton esprit, Draco. Sois courageux.

* * *

Le jour où j'ai compris porter un enfant en moi a été le pire de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas pleuré, non. Je me suis posé des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Toutefois aucune d'entre elles n'arrivaient à trouver une réponse.

Avec du recul, je me dis que Aman devait arriver... C'est vrai que ça a été horrible et que tous les jours je vis avec. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, rien d'autre ne m'aurait retenu en vie et ça aurait été une toute autre histoire...


	3. Avant

**Posté le : **22 Avril 2012. _Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. _

* * *

**Bonus, suite**

**« **_Avant _**» **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ce matin, je me suis levé bien avant Harry.

Je suis anxieux, tout à coup. Une nouvelle donnée vient tout bouleverser : j'attends un second enfant. J'ai eu les résultats de mes analyses tout à l'heure par hibou. J'étais si inquiet, que j'ai à peine fermé l'oeil.

Dans ma tête, je ne cesse de trouver des méthodes d'approche pour en parler à Harry. Il ne nous était jamais venu à l'idée qu'on pouvait avoir un enfant juste à nous. Même si Voldemort n'est plus, je mène aujourd'hui une autre guerre. Une guerre contre la routine et ces sentiments qui se fânent...

J'ai passé une heure dans la salle de bain à mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, me soigner et trouver la phrase idéale. Je retrouve peu à peu les vestiges de ma prestance d'autrefois. Notre dispute de l'autre soir m'a remis les idées au clair : il est nécessaire que Harry me revoit comme le Draco d'antan.

« _L__'ancien Draco – pouvait passer des heures dans la salle de bain à se coiffer et s'étaler des crèmes sur tout le corps, ou à se jeter des sortilèges de beauté quelconque_... », a-t-il dit. Et il n'a pas tort. Je me rends compte que des gestes futiles me sont désormais étrangers. Je ne sais même pas comment arranger mes cheveux. C'est tout un drame.

Dans le miroir, je vois un homme épuisé. Cela fait longtemps déjà qu'il me regarde et je ne m'habitue pas à ce reflet.

Ça me fait mal...

Est-ce que Harry remarquera que j'ai fait des efforts ce matin ? Je redépose mon tube de crème et soupire.

Je quitte la pièce et ne peux m'empêcher de passer discrètement dans la chambre vide d'Aman. Je remarque que Kreatteur a déjà tiré ses rideaux et fait le ménage. Je descends dans la cuisine où la table est déjà prête. Je m'assieds mais je n'ai pas faim. Je suis là parce que pour une fois j'en ai l'occasion.

Cela va faire des lunes que Harry et moi nous n'avons pas mangé ensemble. La plupart du temps, il prend son petit-déjeuner seul bien avant que Aman et moi soyons levés. La seule chose que je connais de Harry depuis quelques temps, c'est le dos qu'il m'offre tous les soirs en dormant.

J'agite ma baguette magique et du café vient se verser dans ma tasse. J'en bois lentement, mon regard se posant fréquemment sur l'horloge. Je suis si absorbé que je n'entends pas Harry entrer dans la cuisine. Il se laisse tomber sur le banc après l'avoir enjambé.

– Tu veux du café ?

Il fait non de la tête et se gratte la joue un moment où une barbe de quelques jours grignote son visage. Je m'apprête à engager la conversation mais il me devance :

– C'est vrai qu'on pourrait parler un peu plus..., admet Harry. Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'on s'éloigne. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça à Aman.

– Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'on fait des efforts, c'est avant tout pour nous.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et arbore un sourire engageant. Je fais tous les efforts du monde même si je meurs d'envie de l'insulter de tous les noms et d'exploser de rage. Je dois certainement contenir trop d'émotions contradictoires ces derniers temps...

– Tu sais, reprend Harry, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. Je voulais... que tout soit parfait. Tu as toujours été habitué aux choses parfaites toute ta vie et... et je ne crois pas que tu te serais contenté de ma pitoyable carrière d'entraîneur de Quidditch. Je veux aussi que notre fils soit fier quand il me regarde, qu'il ne me voit pas comme... comme ce gars qui a une cicatrice au front et qui réussit tout par hasard. Pour une fois dans ma vie... j'ai... j'ai pu construire quelque chose de moi-même, sans la protection de mes parents, de Dumbledore ou son frère, sans la main secourable de Hermione ou l'aide de Ron, sans Rogue... C'était ma réussite à moi seul. Je crois que mon ego a joué là-dedans. Ça n'a pas été évident de me faire respecter par des Aurors beaucoup plus âgés que moi, mais j'ai réussi...

– Tu as déjà prouvé ta valeur tout au long de ses années. Je veux dire, tout ça (je désigne d'un large cercle de la main l'ensemble de la pièce) n'aurait pas été possible sans toi. Nous avons des problèmes en ce moment... mais si on s'en donne les moyens, nous pouvons surmonter cette épreuve.

Harry semble hésiter, puis souffle :

– Tu avais raison l'autre soir, quand tu disais que ce job me dévorait, qu'il me rendait agressif, paranoïaque et dépressif. Je perds de l'appétit, aussi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers un petit placard fermé à clef. Je lui tends une fiole.

– Tiens, c'est de la Potion Calmante. Je donne ça à Aman lorsqu'il a trop mal pour pouvoir s'endormir. Prends aussi ce cachet, au repas de midi... ça t'apaisera. (Silence) Et si tu n'allais pas au travail juste une journée ?

– C'est d'accord.

Je crois que mon regard ne peut mentir. Je commence déjà à sourire.

– Pour de vrai ?

– Ouais... On irait se balader tous les deux. Tu pourras même me crier dessus.

Je m'assieds tant je suis stupéfait.

– J'accepte. Mais je veux qu'on aille à un endroit en particulier.

– Dis toujours.

– Je veux que tu me montres le monde Moldu.

Harry éclate de rire.

– Malfoy, toi ? Dans le monde Moldu ? C'est aussi incongru que Hermione stupide ou un Ron sans humour c'est juste...

– Bon, ça va. C'était seulement une idée.

– On ira alors. Laisse-moi prendre ma douche.

* * *

– Et là, dit Harry, c'est Westminster.

– C'est gigantesque... Je n'étais jamais venu de ce côté, avant.

– C'est pourtant très touristique.

– Quand mon père m'emmenait à Londres, c'était seulement pour le Chemin de Traverse, King Cross ou encore le Ministère. Tu nous imagines, nous, nous baladant ici ou encore prendre le Magicobus ?

– Du tout. Tu as des idées de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

– Avoir une journée comme un gars normal du monde Moldu, une journée comme nos voisins... Et si nous allions déjeuner ?

– Excellente idée.

Harry m'emmène beaucoup plus loin et m'indique un bâtiment bien exposé où des baies vitrées laissent transparaître l'ambiance conviviale du restaurant. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et je le suis.

– C'est un fast-food.

– Un fast-quoi ?

– Tu verras bien.

Il pousse la porte et une odeur de graisse et de fritture m'agresse les narines. Devant nous, un large comptoir fait face à plusieurs files d'attente. Je hisse le cou pour voir les différents menus affichés, ne comprenant que la moitié des ingrédients.

Les gens vont et viennent avec des plateaux et lorsque c'est à notre tour, je suis soudain très angoissé.

– Bienvenu dans notre chaîne de restaurant, lance une jeune fille avec une hideuse casquette rouge. Que puis-je vous servir ?

– Euh, eh bien... Mmh...

– Vous êtes plutôt bœuf, poisson, poulet ?

– Je vais prendre poulet, dis-je après une légère hésitation.

La jeune fille appuie quelque part sur l'écran et je me penche en avant, légèrement déconcerté par la technologie moldue.

– Une boîte de 6, 9 ou 12 ?

– Je dirai 6.

– Petites ou grandes frittes ?

Je lance un regard affolé à Harry qui dissimule mal son sourire.

– J-Je dirai grandes.

– Et en boisson ?

– Jus de citrouille ! je claironne, fier de savoir au moins quelque chose.

La jeune fille clignote des yeux et me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre galaxie.

– Nous avons du coca, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge, du pepsi, du sprit, de l'orangina ou du jus d'orange...

– Je ne vois pas la différence entre l'organgina et le jus d'orange. Mais je vais prendre le Sprint. Ça a un nom bien sympa à l'oreille. Le Coca doit être dégoutant par contre.

– C'est le meilleur soda au monde, prononce Harry choqué et vindicatif.

– Mmh, et vous Monsieur vous prendrez quoi ?

– Coca, un Big Mac... Mettez-en deux. Je meurs de faim... Grandes frittes.

– Sauce ?

– Ketchup et mayonnaise. Et un supplément de Potatoes.

Je fronce des sourcils. Comment Harry connaît-il tout ce jargon ?

– Et aussi des glaces avec nappage caramel, chocolat.

– Vous n'auriez pas une salade ? je demande tout à coup intrigué.

– Si, nous en avons plus de six types différents à cette saison. Elles sont affichées à votre droite.

Je me gratte le menton.

– Mettez-moi celle avec le nom imprononçable.

– Très bien. Voici la note.

Un petit papier sort de la machine et j'étouffe un cri de sursaut. Harry sort de l'argent moldu de ses poches et paye. Pendant un instant, je vois apparaître un galion. Tout affolé, il le remet dans sa poche. La fille finit par encaisser et s'en va.

– Et on mange comment, hein ?

– Elle va revenir avec ce qu'il faut, informe-t-il. Patience.

– Oh, je pensais qu'elle nous plantait là. Tu me laisseras goûter à ton fameux Coca ? Je suis intrigué maintenant. On devrait emmener Aman manger ici au moins une fois...

– Quand est-ce qu'il revient à la maison ?

Je ne réponds pas. Nous récupérons notre commande et nous installons à une table. Je mords dans un de mes nuggets. Le fait de manger avec les doigts est une pratique barbare.

– Mmh, ça a le mérite d'être bon ces conneries là...

– Draco, je... Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout évident en ce moment. Mais je fais des efforts, donc fais-en de ton côté pour tout me dire.

– Il est mieux là-bas, avec mes parents. Je leur ai demandé de continuer ce que j'ai commencé.

– Quoi ?

– Apprendre l'autonomie à Aman. Tu étais si... occupé ces derniers temps, que tu n'as même pas vu tous les progrès qu'il a fait.

– Je compte me rattraper bientôt.

– Réveille-toi, on n'a qu'une vie et qu'un fils pour l'instant... (Je marque une courte pause, me rendant compte de la gravité de mon lapsus) Donc cesse de tout reporter à demain. Et s'il n'y a pas de demain ? Tu sais mieux que quiconque que la vie est précieuse, non ? Alors... Bats-toi pour lui. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de mou. À croire que le Harry combattif dont je suis tombé amoureux n'existe plus. J'ai signé un contrat à vie avec lui, pas... pas avec ça...

Je le désigne d'un vague geste de la main et je vois dans ses yeux une étincelle de colère. Il prend sur lui et souffle mot. Peut-être n'y-a-t-il rien a dire après tout ?

* * *

Draco me regarde comme un étranger. Au fond, j'en suis devenu un. Je ne me reconnais plus : ni dans mes mots et encore moins dans mes actions. Qui est cet Harry ? Le temps s'est joué de moi.

Machinalement, je me ronge les ongles alors que le regard de Draco se déporte vers la baie vitrée. Dans ma poche, mon galion protéiforme chauffe. Une peur sans nom sommeille dans mes entrailles. La peur d'avoir tout raté. La peur d'être passé à côté de l'essentiel. La peur de tout briser...

– On rentre ? je finis par prononcer alors qu'il termine tout juste sa boisson.

– Maintenant ? Mais on devait passer la journée dehors.

– Je ne me sens pas trop bien.

Je me lève, ne lui laissant pas d'autre alternative.

– Tu peux y aller. Je reste. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

J'acquiesce et me dirige en courant presque vers la sortie. Je traverse plusieurs grandes rues jusqu'à trouver un coin suffisamment reculé pour pouvoir transplaner sans être vu.

J'arrive, essouflé, dans une large pièce éclairée. Je sors le galion de ma poche et le range aussitôt alors que des pas se font entendre dans le couloir.

La personne qui me fait tenir bon depuis un certain temps se tient devant moi, inquiète. Andreas s'approche et me serre dans ses bras. Ça va faire des jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Toute la matinée ça a été une torture de sentir le galion chauffer dans ma poche et ne pas pouvoir transplaner.

La seconde pièce était celle de Ginny, lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je l'ai récupérée – sans savoir quoi en faire - dans ses affaires avant qu'elle ne se rende à Askaban. Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. La pièce s'est avérée très utile par la suite... peut-être même plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

– Je t'ai attendu depuis ce matin. Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Draco voulait sortir et parler un peu.

– Parler de quoi ?

– A ton avis ?

Je m'assieds sur le sofa. Rester avec Draco, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, m'épuise. Il me renvoit constamment cette piètre image que j'ai désormais de moi-même.

Andreas est une vague connaissance de Draco.

Il se sont rencontrés après la guerre à Sainte-Mangouste alors que Aman venait de naître. Draco passait des examens avec notre fils alors qu'Andreas venait de perdre le sien. Plus tard, ils se sont recroisés dans un meeting concernant les rafles Mangemorts et des sévices faits aux populations. Andreas et lui avaient beaucoup discuté l'air de rien.

Pour ma part, j'ai reconnu Andreas à la minute même où je l'ai recroisé. À croire que malgré les remèdes et autres séances chez le psychomage, rien n'avait changé. Draco était trop occupé avec Aman pour avoir fait le lien...

– Comment va Aman ?

– Pas très bien d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

– Et si tu allais le voir ? Il faudrait que tu lui expliques, propose doucement Andreas. Il est suffisamment grand pour entendre ce genre de choses.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça... C'est... injuste et cruel. J'ai grandi sans parent et sans amour. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ce que j'ai vécu.

– Je veux bien que tu prennes ton temps. Mais il faut que tu choisisses ce que tu désires réellement : retenter ta chance avec Draco ou vivre notre relation au grand jour ? Je... Je ne sais plus quoi attendre. J'aimerai juste être sûr d'avoir ma chance avec toi et avancer...

Des pro-Voldemort avaient dessiné la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison d'Andreas. Une très mauvaise farce qui aurait pu mal tournée. Après tout, ce symbole effrayait et renvoyait à des évènements douloureux...

Une vieille dame du voisinnage, apeurée, avait de suite contactée l'agence des Aurors dont j'étais récemment nommé à la tête. Je me suis rendu sur place avec Ron et un autre collègue. À l'intérieur de la maison, il n'y avait que le silence.

Nous avons trouvé Andreas dans son jardin, le nez levé vers le ciel ou cette tête de mort couleur émeraude le narguait parmi les épais nuages gris. J'ai compris très rapidement qu'il pleurait. Ron a levé sa baguette et la Marque s'est aussitôt évaporée. Nous avons fait venir une cellule psychologique. Mais en les attendant, Andreas m'avait confié :

«_ C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé. Pour mon fils. J'étais parti au marché noir récupérer un peu de nourriture... Je lui ai dit de rester dans sa chambre, que je reviendrais vite. Et quand je suis revenu, il y avait la Marque au-dessus de la maison... Et... Et ils ont... ils m'ont pris mon fils. Ils l'ont tué parce que son père était un Moldu. Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez de toujours avoir le votre. Ils auraient été capable de tellement pire_ »

Josh, son fils, n'avait que cinq ans et Andreas l'élevait tout seul. Puis il avait été lâchement assassiné par des rafleurs en quête de butin. Plus personne n'a envie d'entendre parler de la guerre et de ce qu'on a pu voir ou traverser.

Aujourd'hui, le portrait de Josh nous sourit tout doucement. Il a un visage rond et des yeux bleus rieurs qui me rappellent ceux de Aman. Il fredonne une mélodie qu'on ne peut entendre tout en dodelinant de la tête. Le Josh du tableau s'amuse avec une petite voiture au bord du cadre et je le regarde, atomisé.

Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de mon fils, moi aussi.

* * *

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond depuis quelque temps à la maison. Je voudrai bien savoir quoi. Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, ou de se regarder bizarremment.

Un peu comme si ils avaient des choses à se dire, mais ne veulent pas le faire. Peut-être que c'est normal, que tous les parents finissent par ne plus se regarder et se parler...

Que font-ils pendant que je ne suis pas là ?

Est-ce qu'ils se disent des choses comme le soir dernier ?

Est-ce qu'ils sont mieux sans moi ?

Est-ce que aller à Poudlard leur facilitera la tâche ?

Est-ce que un jour tout sera à nouveau comme avant ?

Je relis ma lettre de Poudlard. Désormais, je connais chaque mot par cœur. Je rêve de pouvoir acheter ma baguette magique et faire plein de sorts. J'ai envie d'arriver là-bas, de me faire des amis, d'apprendre, et me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai envie que mes parents soient fiers de moi. J'ai envie d'être un grand sorcier.

Je ferme les yeux et je me projette dans dix ans.

Dans dix ans, j'en aurais vingt-et-un.

Dans dix ans, j'aurais grandi et je ferai peut-être la taille de mes parents.

Dans dix ans, je me tiendrai droit, fier.

Dans dix ans, je ne tituberai plus en marchant.

Dans dix ans, je pourrai me préparer à manger tout seul.

Dans dix ans, je serai dans une équipe de Quidditch.

Dans dix ans, je serai peut-être amoureux, qui sait.

Dans dix ans, je dévalerai les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Dans dix ans, je serai un grand sorcier.

Dans dix ans, je serai dans ce lit, à penser au petit garçon fragile que j'étais, avant.


	4. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

******Posté le : **13 Juin 2012. _Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Merci pour vos fantastiques reviews. Voici la toute fin que je vous offre. _(groupe Facebook : "The Baba O'Riley" si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur l'avancée de mes écrits. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil pour davantage d'histoires !

* * *

**Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aman est rentré à la maison. Il me manquait trop, de toute façon. J'essaie de reprendre notre petite routine, nos habitudes à tous les deux. Il me raconte à quel point l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard l'enchante.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas lui laisser entendre que c'est peut-être impossible. Je veux rester positif pour mon fils. Beaucoup de magie en lui ne demande qu'à jaillir. Quelque chose me dit que Aman pourrait être un excellent sorcier et qu'il _doit_ se rendre à Poudlard dès cette année. Peu importe mes craintes et les difficultés qu'il rencontrera, ce n'est pas en restant assis sur ses acquis qu'on fait sa vie.

Je débarrasse son front de quelques mèches. Il faudrait songer à couper tout ça.

– Tu en penses quoi de partir en vacances très loin d'ici ?

– Tous les trois ? demande-t-il surexcité. Comme avant ?

– Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à ton père. On verra bien s'il a du travail ou pas.

– Il va venir, confirme Aman. Il m'avait promis un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Je n'ai pas encore choisi, mais je pense que si je lui dis qu'il sera mon cadeau, eh bien...

– J'espère. Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu sois déçu. Allez, finis ton déjeuner. On va au Chemin de Traverse acheter tes fournitures scolaires.

Aman enlève lentement sa fourchette de sa bouche.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un Malfoy se tient à table, tu sais.

Il arbore un sourire radieux et s'attaque à sa purée de gestes beaucoup plus précis qu'il y a quelques mois. Il n'en met presque plus à côté. Je mets de l'ordre dans ma coiffure sans trouver quelque chose de convenable. Je finis par mettre mes chaussures et le presse.

– Dépêche-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que je change d'avis en route !

Aman bondit de sa chaise et accourt. Le médicomage a dit de l'entraîner à se préparer dans la précipitation avant qu'il ne se rende à l'école. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, Aman est si appliqué qu'on perd du temps tous les matins.

Je dois lui apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de rater. Aman enfile un sweat-shirt et ses tennis et me prend la main. Nous transplanons dans une des rues transversales au Chemin de Traverse. Je le laisse trottiner devant moi et s'attarder devant le magasin de Quidditch.

– Regarde ! C'est le nouveau balai !

Je m'arrête à ses côtés, observant la nouvelle perle technologique. Nombre d'enfants et d'adultes ont le nez pressé contre la vitrine et la salisse de leurs doigts boudinés.

– Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais en faire ?

– Qui a dit que tu ne pourrais pas ?

Aman hausse des épaules et reprend sa contemplation. Je me penche vers lui et souffle à son oreille :

– Quand j'ai eu ton âge, j'ai fait une crise monumentale à mon père pour en avoir un. Je me suis même roulé par terre. Alors, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu commences à faire ton cinéma...

– Tu me l'achèterais ?

– Oui, voler ça peut être bien pour toi. Tu demanderas à ton père de t'apprendre.

– Pourquoi pas toi ? s'étonne-t-il soudainement.

– Je suis un peu... fatigué ces derniers temps.

– Ouais, j'ai vu, dit-il d'une voix un peu triste. C'est moi qui te fatigue ?

Je fais non de la tête.

– Allez, viens, on achètera ton balai en dernier.

– Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit aux balais en première année à Poudlard.

– C'est toujours vrai... Mais on peut aller voler ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ? Tiens, je te donne de l'argent et tu vas acheter tout seul tes livres. Tu donneras cette liste au vendeur, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce. Je le vois partir vers Fleury et Bott. Dès à présent, il est nécessaire que je le responsabilise et le laisse faire seul des choses ordinaires. Ce n'est pas évident, mais je prends sur moi et l'attends devant la boutique, les mains dans les poches.

Même si Aman s'en va en septembre prochain, un second enfant va bientôt arriver. Je ne crois pas que je sois prêt à ça. Je suis si profondément attaché à Aman d'un côté et de l'autre, je ne ressens rien pour ce bébé qui arrive à un moment assez délicat de ma vie. Harry et moi nous nous parlons à peine. Je sais qu'il dort à la maison et se lève de plus en plus tard le matin.

J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers, que je n'ai pas su faire les choses correctement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Je commence à réfléchir et à me dire que... Harry est différent. Pas différent à cause des années ou de son travail.

Différent à cause de quelqu'un. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir... « quelqu'un » m'a fait mal au début, mais ça me semble la théorie la plus plausible. J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai décidé que j'étais prêt à le pardonner. Je ne me vois pas assumer deux gamins tout seul.

C'est terriblement con mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne me vois pas affronter ça en solo. Il me faut un appui. J'ai besoin de Harry, quitte à ce qu'il m'ait blessé et me blesse encore. Je suis fatigué de l'attendre et de courir après nos souvenirs. Ils sont peut-être déjà tous perdus.

Je pense que bientôt, je lui annoncerais pour le bébé, je lui dirais en avoir marre, je lui dirais qu'il peut partir s'installer avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'il doit rester pour nos enfants, ne serait-ce que passer de temps en temps.

C'est tout ce que j'attends de Harry désormais. Je ne peux plus espérer davantage. Je crois que je l'ai déjà perdu et maintenant je digère la nouvelle. Avant de me reprendre totalement en main, de revoir tout ce qu'i revoir dans ma vie, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là. C'est mon seul repère. Pleurer ça ne sert à rien. Et ce n'est plus vraiment dans mes habitudes.

Aman sort du magasin, une pile de livres dans les bras. Un sourire immense étire ses lèvres. Je sors de mes pensées et rétrécit les manuels grâce à un sortilège et les range au fond de ma poche. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite chez l'apothicaire. Aman est pressé d'utiliser ses ingrédients. Il les dépose au fond de son petit chaudron en étain qu'il tient à porter.

– Si tu veux, à la maison, je te montrerais comment fabriquer du pousse-verrue. Ça m'a a été très utile durant ma scolarité.

– J'adorais. On va chercher ma baguette magique ?

– Je préfèrerais que tu ailles la chercher avec ton père. Le vendeur et moi nous ne sommes pas très amis.

– Les trucs de la guerre ?

– Ouais, les trucs de la guerre.

Nous allons faire ses robes de sorciers et alors que Madame Guipure s'affaire sur Aman, je ne peux que songer à la première fois que j'ai vu Harry. Inconsciemment, je repense à tout ça et effleure mon ventre avant de lancer un faux sourire à mon fils et de passer ma main dans mes cheveux.

– Je fais plus âgé comme ça, hein ? argue Aman en se contemplant dans le miroir.

– Tu fais vraiment apprenti sorcier.

Avant de rentrer, nous passons dans le magasin de balais et Aman en ressort transfiguré, transportant précieusement son engin dans un carton violet aux lettres tapageuses. Nous transplanons ensemble à la maison et il dépose ses achats dans sa chambre. Je l'aide à déballer son balai, tout autant curieux que lui.

– Un Colt Flamme, s'émerveille-t-il.

– Range-le dans ton armoire en attendant.

Je lui tourne le dos un instant pour ranger ses nouvelles affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, que Aman est déjà sur son balai et tape du pied. Il décolle brusquement et fait le tour de sa chambre en riant.

La porte s'ouvre en grand et le voilà en train de voler partout comme une furie, apeurant même Kreatteur. Je suis pris entre l'inquiétude et l'euphorie. Je décide de rire parce que ça me fait du bien de le voir heureux.

Il entre dans ma chambre en imitant un avion de chasse. Tout à coup, Aman fait un faux mouvement et le balai tombe mollement sur le sol.

Paniqué et surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le bruit de sa chute, je cours dans ma chambre pour voir où il est. Je lève le nez et le retrouve collé au plafond par les pieds. Je me retiens de rire. J'avais complètement oublié que la magie des enfants se déclenchait lors de sensation forte.

– Je n'arrive plus à redescendre, couine-t-il.

– Ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire n'importe quoi.

– Ne me laisse pas ! hurle-t-il.

– Je suis vraiment tenté, tu sais...

– Pitié, ça fait peur...

Je monte sur le lit après avoir enlevé mes chaussures et attrape ses mains. Tout doucement, il se décolle et flotte un instant dans l'air avant de retomber sur le matelas.

– Je peux recommencer ?

– Non, sinon je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Et Kreatteur aussi. Il n'est plus très jeune, tu sais.

Aman fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu et reprend son balai. Alors qu'il sort de la suite parentale, je hurle :

– Et ne m'oblige pas à te le confisquer !

Aman revient sur ses pas en courant. Quelques secondes après, Harry entre dans la pièce. Brusquement, je change d'attitude.

– Regarde Papa, s'écrit Aman. J'ai un Colt Flamme ! On pourra l'essayer ensemble ce week-end ?

– Ce week-end ? Ouais, pas de problème. On ira au parc.

– Il faut aussi qu'il aille chez Ollivander pour sa baguette, j'ajoute d'une voix distante. Si tu pouvais y faire un détour en même temps, ça serait sympa.

– Donc c'est sûr maintenant ? Tu le laisses partir à Poudlard ?

– Oui. Ça ne lui fera que du bien.

Alors que ces mots franchissent mes lèvres, je sens quelque chose se déchirer en moi. Plus les jours passent, plus la situation devient de plus en plus réelle. Notre fils est toujours là, nous observant l'un et l'autre.

– Et si tu allais jouer dans ta chambre un moment ? je lance d'une voix enthousiaste. J'ai à parler à ton père.

Aman finit par sortir et ferme la porte derrière lui. Harry s'approche et s'assoit à mes côtés, au bord du lit. Je cherche un moment mes mots, puis je me lance.

– Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses chacun de notre côté depuis quelque temps. Et je trouve ça mauvais qu'on ait des secrets l'un pour l'autre. Aman sent qu'on s'éloigne et il a besoin d'avoir deux parents soudés à ses côtés pour affronter cette nouvelle vie qui se profile. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il se bat chaque jour pour y arriver et... Il est effrayé aussi. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il voudrait que tu sois fier de lui.

– Je le suis déjà. Tu le sais.

– Oui, mais pas lui. Il faudrait que tu lui dises.

– Je le ferai. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait encore des doutes là-dessus.

Silence.

– Quand je disais qu'il avait besoin de parents soudés à ses côtés, je n'insinuais rien derrière. Juste soudés ça serait bien. Je sais bien que là... vu où on en est, ce n'est plus trop possible d'imaginer davantage. Je ne sais pas si un jour on arrivera à recoller les morceaux.

– On ne dirait pas, mais moi... j'ai envie d'essayer. J'ai été un vrai con dernièrement et j'ai pris conscience que j'étais en train de perdre mon fils et toi, par la même occasion. J'ai longtemps regardé en arrière et je ne peux pas faire une croix sur tout ça.

– Ne me fais pas croire qu'il y avait juste tes états d'âme qui t'ont éloigné.

Harry baisse les yeux et répond :

– Il y avait un autre homme.

– Je sais. J'ai deviné tout seul.

Légèrement surpris, il plonge son regard dans le mien avant d'avouer :

– Tromper, c'est plus facile que je ne le croyais. Je me suis perdu en route en cherchant quelque chose que j'avais déjà. Tu peux me détester et...

– Je ne te déteste pas, Harry. J'ai juste eu peur que tu te perdes en route et que tu m'entraînes là-dedans avec notre fils. Ces dernières semaines ont été très douloureuses pour tout le monde. Je sais que tu en as souffert. Je l'ai remarqué. Mais je n'avais pas envie de revenir vers toi alors que je n'allais pas bien et que Aman avait besoin de moi. Il fallait que je garde les idées claires malgré tout.

– Je me suis totalement déresponsabilisé de la maladie de Aman et... de tout ce qui était en relation avec la maison. J'avais juste envie de souffler... de tout laisser couler... d'être inconscient. Juste une fois dans ma vie, dit Harry.

– Être inconscient ne veut pas forcément dire écorcher vif ceux qu'on aime au passage.

Harry hoche de la tête.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il part bientôt pour Poudlard. J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il est né et que... qu'on a commencé à s'installer ici ensemble, pour vivre notre histoire.

– Tu crois qu'elle est terminée ? Je... J'ai vraiment besoin d'une réponse.

Harry se lève et un bout de chaleur me quitte. Il s'approche de la grande fenêtre et son regard se perd dans l'horizon trouble de cette après-midi caniculaire.

Je repense à toutes les années vécues en commun, à tous les rires et toutes les larmes. Les rires, surtout. Si on doit se séparer, j'ai envie de ne retenir que les bons côtés et oublier ces derniers mois douloureux.

– De mon côté, rien n'est fini. Je ressens encore quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose de très fort que j'ai aujourd'hui du mal à exprimer. Si avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu décidais de me quitter, je comprendrais et... et je continuerais d'être un bon père pour Aman. D'être beaucoup plus présent.

Je fixe mes genoux.

– Tu crois qu'il y aura de la place pour deux personnes ?

Harry se retourne, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux.

– Draco, je viens de dire que Aman et toi...

– Je ne parlais pas de moi... L'impossible s'est reproduit. J'en attends un deuxième.

J'attends sa réaction, mais elle ne vient pas. Tout à coup, Harry éclate de rire. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si quelque chose cloche. Mais nous sommes rien que tous les deux.

– Dire qu'à la base, t'en voulais pas des gosses, dit-il en se rasseyant sur le lit.

– Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. C'est même angoissant.

Harry se tait.

– Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

– On continue de réapprendre à se... côtoyer... et peut-être que dans quelques mois, si tout se passe bien, on pourra retrouver un semblant de ce qu'a été notre couple auparavant. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Faudrait juste essayer et être patient. Essayer pour nos enfants.

– Si on se casse la gueule, on se sépare cette fois-ci ?

– Je te fous dehors avec de grands de coups de pied au cul, oui !

ㄨㄨㄨ

Harry fait une leçon de vol à Aman. J'aimerais tant pouvoir voler avec eux, mais avec ces deux brutes, j'ai peur de faire une mauvaise chute. Je me contente de leur lancer le Souafle lorsqu'il tombe par terre.

Ce sont les vacances de Noël et Aman est rentré à la maison. Il s'est considérablement amélioré au Quidditch depuis cet été. Il doit bien avoir le niveau de Harry, à ses onze ans. La neige commence à tomber et ils finissent par atterrir.

Aman a légèrement grandi et semble métamorphosé par ces quelques mois passés au château. Il s'est déjà trouvé des amis, se liant particulièrement avec Teddy. Il nous envoie régulièrement du courrier. Il nous y parle des cours, des professeurs et de la routine qui s'installe à Poudlard.

Je le sens épanoui et heureux d'être enfin un petit sorcier comm un autre. Il s'approche en courant, son balai dans la main et se câle sous mon bras alors qu'on commence à marcher vers la maison.

– Tu as vu le looping que j'ai fait ? dit-il. Je n'avais jamais encore fait une aussi grande boucle ! J'avais peur de perdre la main en ne pouvant pas voler à Poudlard.

Harry nous rattrape, jouant avec le Souaffle tout en ayant son balai posé sur son épaule.

– Comment se passent les leçons de vol avec le professeur Bibine ? interroge Harry.

– Toujours aussi sévère. Elle ne nous laisse jamais aller bien loin. Mais l'année prochaine, je demande à intégrer l'équipe au poste de Poursuiveur. Je pense être suffisamment bon, tu ne crois pas ?

– Un vrai champion, réconforte Harry.

Aman enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe bleu et argenté à l'effigie de sa maison. Ses yeux brillent. Je sais que les compliments de Harry lui vont toujours droit au cœur. Il se serre encore plus contre moi et son visage touche mon ventre. Nous continuons d'avancer et je me sens étrangement apaisé par cette neige qui tombe en ribambelle. Harry prend doucement ma main, je serre prends celle d'Aman et nous transplanons.

Aman pousse la porte de la maison et se débarrasse de ses bottes, son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. Je m'apprête à lui proposer de revoir sa dernière leçon de Sortilège qu'il ne comprend toujours pas quand on entend un hululement de chouette.

– J'ai reçu une lettre de Teddy !

Il court, me bousculant un peu au passage. Il monte les marches comme un enfant ordinaire. Je le regarde et je ne peux que me sentir incroyablement fier.

– Je crois que Potter a besoin de repos, émet tout à coup le tableau de Mrs Black. Regardez dans quel état il est !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que Harry dépose les balais dans le placard sous l'escalier.

**FIN **


End file.
